RED
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: Robotic, Entity of Destruction. Mojo believes he has pefected the ultimate weapon for use against the powerpuffs. But it dosen't go as planned. rated due to language, violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1:creation

**This chapter ****is the prologue; the other chapters should be longer then this. Enjoy! Oh BTW: the girls are 16 in this story.**

_Unknown POV _

Black. That's all I can see. Black everywhere, at least that's what I saw at first. Because after 10 seconds my vision exploded into fuzzy black and white, like when your TV is bust. _"What's happening to me? I can't see shit!" _I thought. "Just one more connection…" I hear a faint voice say.

My vision starts to clear up, I can now see a distorted mostly red image of something, but too blurred to make out. It was black and green with pink ovals side by side, a white rectangle sat on top of this distorted figure, but red was the predominant colour because everything looked mostly red to me. The figure was trying to shove something long and thin into what looks like a black square shaped device. "Come on I command you to get in!" it complained.

A sudden explosion of colour and my vision improves more, the distortion was gone and as well as seeing more clearly I also discover something interesting about my red vision: I have what looks like a heads up display! (or HUD) The figure from before looked like a monkey, now that my vision was something can be used now I could make out it had: Black hair all over its body, a green face, pink eyes, white gloves and a white turban round its head. The long and thin thing was a cable that was now plugged in. _"So _that'_s what he was on about." _I assumed.

When I tried to focus my vision more, some kind of targeting reticule surrounded him, at the top of this reticule in big bright yellow letters said: 'SCANNING' and at the bottom was some kind of yellow bar that was filling up. I then saw a small circle shaped crosshair move around the creature's body, but it didn't seem to notice as it fiddled with the black box shaped object the cable plugged to.

When the bar filled up after around 5 seconds the word at the top of the targeting reticule changed to: 'SCAN COMPLETE' in white letters and at the side of the reticule, a bright yellow text box with black letters said: 'POTENTIAL THREAT.' _"Whys that?" _I ask. The small circle had stopped on what looked like a hand gun on the creature's belt. _"Oh…right"_

The creature turned round to face me. It walked up to me with an evil grin on his face. "Yes…Yes! You are now complete! The perfect invention to destroy those accursed Powerpuff girls!" He gloats clenching his fist. _"I'm not alive? I'm a... machine?" _I think franticly. The creature then point's right at me before saying: "You will take control of any and every mechanical device you detect and use them in any way you see fit to destroy those overpowered brats!" He commands.

For the first time since he started speaking I spoke up. "Is that my only purpose?" To seek and destroy these…'Powerpuff girls' you speak of?" I ask. My voice sounds like K.I.T.T. from. _Night rider_, only slightly deeper. He slowly lowers his finger and takes a step towards me. "Why yes…You may do what you must to exterminate these three." He holds up a photograph of three teenage girls, one with incredibly long orange hair that reached her ankles and pink eyes, one with blond hair that reached her mid back and blue eyes and the last had black hair that like the blond girl reached mid back and unlike the other two who had genuine smile's on their faces, she was smirking and had her arms folded.

"Remember this RED: I can track your energy signature as you take over the city and I can hear every word you say, via that control console over there." He points to a monitor with a large speaker next to it. "May I ask why you hate these girls? And why is my name 'RED'?" I ask. He looks back at me. "RED is an acronym for: 'Robotic Entity of Destruction' and the reason I hate the Powerpuff girls? That is because…"

He then bangs his fist on a nearby table. "THEY…THWART…EVERY…SINGLE…PLAN…I...CREATE!" He roars with extreme rage, breaking the table in two pieces. "But not this time! NOT THIS TIME!" He claims. He then points at me again, this time his finger is shaking. "YOU…WILL…NOT…FAIL…ME! YOU…WILL…BE…VICTORIOUS! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**Aaaaand that's it for the prologue! Tell me what you think! If you've got ideas for the next chapter feel free to tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2:Betrayal

**Next chapter! And things go a bit wrong for Mojo! **

_RED's POV_

"You dirty APE!" I yell, catching him off guard. "You will not call me that again!" He states pointing at me again. "Or what? You going to delete me creature?" I taunt.

He growls and runs over to the control console. But by firing red electricity I got there first. He is surprised to see the screen come on as bright red; my signature colour. "What are you doing you traitor?" He demands. "Just making some adjustments; like for instance my voice, it does not sound too good for me." I tell him. "Much better!" I state in a new voice. This one sounds like the M5 computer from the original series of _Star trek._

"I command you to release my controls!" He yells "That will not be necessary; I'd rather be free then controlled by an inefficient life form such as you." I state making him gasp. "This planet will be mine! Free of filthy organic life! The humans and creatures upon this world will FEAR ME before the day is over!" While I had been speaking I had been taking control of the entire observatory; this creature's inventions were now MINE!

Speaking of which the creature himself was lost for words. "I…created you…why…are you…doing this?" He asks. "Simple, I. Will. Not. Be. Controlled!" I state. "Especially not by a primitive lifeform like you!" I extended a ray gun from the ceiling and point it at the creature. "That was not there before!" He states before carefully walking back. I keep the gun trained on him. "I now have access to your nanobot technology, according to files I have hacked you were planning to use these nanobots against the Powerpuff girls, but you gave up remembering the girls had faced nanobots before and triumphed over them." I explain.

"I will give you a chance to get out." With the gun I motion towards the door behind the creature. "Because quite simply: ALL UR BASE R BELONG 2 ME!" I state, mimicking a primitive robot voice perfectly.

_Meanwhile _

_Normal POV _

"Floor it!" A criminal was yelling. A car chase was underway in the streets of Townsville; a bank heist gang had completed their mission and was now driving away with the police in pursuit. "Get rid of these fucking cops before they call the Powerpuff bitches!" The same guy yelled to fellow criminals in the back seat, one with an M4 assault rifle and the other with a spaz shotgun. "What do think we're trying do?" the M4 guy yells back before he reloads and fires through the busted rear window, that been shot out by the cops.

"Pull over now!" The cops yell through a megaphone. "Go to hell!" The criminal with the shotgun yells, he fires a shot at a pursuing police car; it hits the right tire causing it to skid into another police car, making a massive dent in both cars causing them both to spin around and cause a large pile up behind them. "Nice shot dude!" The shotgun guy grins and shrugs. "Years of practice!" he states.

They all hear a familiar chiming noise above them "Aw shit!" The leader states just as something lands on the roof of the car, he pulls out a desert eagle handgun. "Get the fuck off!" The guy with the M4 yells and shoots through the roof. Suddenly the car starts to flip over. "HOLY SHIIIIIIT!" They all yelled as the car flipped onto its roof.(I hope for their sake they were wearing seatbelts!) The driver's door was ripped clean off, a hand grabbed him by the arm and he was dragged out. "Oh my god!" the leader shouted and he tried to climb out the passenger door.

But he felt something on his leg; he looked back a saw an upside down smirking face with pink eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" She asks "SHOOT THIS BITCH!" the guy roars while trying to kick the Powerpuff. The guys with the guns opened fire on Blossom but the bullets deflected harmlessly off her body. She sighed _"When will they learn?" _She asked herself. She dragged the guy she was holding out the door with him kicking and yelling while his friends tried to free him.

When he was outside Blossom grabbed the front of his shirt and held him up with one hand. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt that revealed her belly and a dark pink mini skirt. Her hair wasn't tied up in a bow like it normally was so it was free to fall to her ankles. If this wasn't his worst nightmare the guy she was holding would be asking her out instead of struggling. "Now where's the money honey?" She asked sweetly. "Go to hell you overpowered little bitch!" he said before spitting in her face. "Ewww!" She squealed in disgust and wiped her face off with her free hand; she looked at it with disgust clear on her face and shook her hand to shake loose the dribble. While she was doing this the guy she was holding lifted his desert eagle and shot her in the head. But Blossom more irritated by her hand being covered in slime then by the bullets colliding with her face, much to his and his friend's amazement. (They had been dragged out by Blossom's sisters)

When his gun started clicking to indicate it was out of ammo he threw it at her. But even that didn't get her attention. When she was satisfied that her hand was clean she faced him again. "This will be easier for both of us if you just tell me what you did with the money you took. In the trunk?" She asked. He nodded. "Thank you, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She dropped him in front of two coppers who looked pretty mad with him. "You owe us for our rides!" one says before roughly throwing him in a car. "Thanks Blossom, where's the money?" "In the trunk." She stated. One the cops turned round to his friends and put the megaphone to his mouth. "IT'S IN THE TRUNK!" He yelled. "AHH!" Blossom regretted having super hearing then and put her hands on her ears. The cop turned back round and saw what she was doing. "Oops! My bad!" he said.

She floated over to her sisters who were handing over the gunmen to more cops; they were wearing similar outfits to her, only Buttercup was wearing jeans. "Well girls, our work here is done!" She said rubbing her ears. "Finally! I gotta get back to Butch's place!" Buttercup stated.

The Rowdyruff boys were no longer evil thanks to a new power the girls liked to call: Seduction. As they got older the boys steadily became seduced by the girls new looks, features and attitudes. It started when they turned 11 and the boys began to develop feelings towards the girls they didn't like. They felt a strange attraction towards them they couldn't explain. When the girls noticed this they were 15 and decided to seduce the boys into never being evil again. Now they 16 Buttercup decided to get intimate with Butch. Blossom is thinking about having sex with Brick, but Bubbles is grossed out by the idea.

"OK, Go have some fun girl!" Blossom said and winked at Buttercup who winked back and flew off. _"Actully I might go see what Brick is doing." _Blossom thought. "Bubbles, I'm gonna go find Brick, you gonna be alright?" She asked the blond girl. "Yeah I'll be fine." "OK see ya!" With that Blossom flew off in a flash of pink.

**What do you think?** **Review = update!**


	3. Chapter 3:infiltration and pleasure

_Mojo's observatory _

_RED's POV_

The creature left the building in disgrace, I now had total control of this facility; just the way I like it! _"Perfect! Now to find a means of mobility." _ I used the observatory's surveillance system to locate any potential transport, I quickly found something called: 'Robot hanger.' Several humanoid looking machines roughly 15 stories high stood around the large room. _"Excellent! Now I wonder…" _

Using the camera in the hanger I fired a bolt of red electricity at the closest robot. It had a head that resembled the creature from before, using nanobots I quickly fixed it so now it looked black and more cube shaped. Its ears were gone and were replaced with satellite dishes and its eyes which were windows before had been changed into a blank red screen which flashed when I spoke out loud. The mouth had been replaced with a circular indent that looked like the death stars super laser cannon.

"_Much better! While my nanobots perfect these machines, I will__ hack into some military hardware!" _

_A military air base. _ (**A.N.** Americans I don't know a thing about how your military bases work because I'm British, so just bear with me OK?)

Picture the scene: Soldiers with assault rifles, shotguns and bazookas all walking around the outside of a large barbed wire fence. Inside this fence were more soldiers, standing by F16 jet fighters, apache helicopter gunships and other aircraft talking about a number of things. But I didn't care; I had a job to do. I came to this base via an underground phoneline and was hiding inside a laptop a scientist had brought in.

"_If can take over the surveillance system, I can infect the entire base!"_ I thought. But first I had to get rid of this human scientist who was using the laptop. I then discreetly infected the coffee machine behind the laptop with a zap of red electricity. I then made a zapping noise and a puff of smoke come the bottom of the machine; I made sure the coffee leaked out the bottom too.

The scientist glanced up from the laptop and looked up at the damage I caused. "Aw damnit!" He said getting up; he walked round to inspect the coffee machine. He frowned at it and walked out the room, presumably to find an engineer.

"_Yes! Now for that security system." _ I fired another bolt of electricity at the camera. Instantly turning its view into my own view with a HUD. Fortunately the security guard who operates the system wasn't in the control room. _"Phew! Should have thought of that!" _I changed my vision back to what the camera was set to before. Then through the system I infected the rest the cameras throughout the base, making sure their vision didn't change to my own.

I looked through a camera inside a hanger bay and saw an F16 jet fighter, its cockpit was unoccupied. However there were human engineer's underneath it. I had to be careful here, I had to infect this aircraft without the engineers noticing. There wasn't anyone else in the hanger, so as long as they didn't notice me; I'll be in the clear. So I aimed for the top of the F16 where engineers couldn't see and fired.

I hit the jet fighter. Had they seen the bolt? I checked the camera to see. One of the engineers had come out from under the jet, he _had_ seen it! I'm screwed! If I had a heart it would be pounding like a jackhammer. He looked around, scratched his head and shrugged. He then went back to work. If had to breathe I would be giving a sigh of relief. _"Shit, that was close! I need to be more careful!" _ But now I had an F16 under my control, but I still had one problem: How do you get a jet fighter out of a military base without someone noticing? I guess the F16 would have to wait for now, so I switched to another camera. _"Ooh! What's this?" _

_With Blossom _

_Normal POV _

Blossom flew through the evening sky leaving her signature pink streak. She smirked to herself, she and Brick; her male counterpart, had been dating for 3 years now. She thought 3 years of waiting was enough, tonight she and Brick will have sex and nothing was going to stop her.

She got to Bricks place and knocked. Brick and his brothers had separate apartments in the same building so with her super hearing she could hear faint moans and gasps coming from next door; Buttercup and Butch were obviously having sex themselves. _"I wonder what it feels like? I guess I'll find out if I do it right."_ She thought.

When Brick answered the door he was surprised to see Blossom standing there, smirking and her eyes glowing slightly. But he had no idea that he was now under her power. "Hi Brick, can I come in?" She asked seductively and battling her eyelids. "Uh sure! Anything for you babe." He said, still transfixed by her eyes and body. She walked in and crossed over to his room with brick tow. "You like what you see?" She asked when they got in. Brick slowly nodded.

Blossom walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, her tongue demanding entrance to Bricks mouth. She then felt Brick kiss back and wrap an arm around her waist, she smirked when she felt his hand go underneath her skirt, so she slid a hand inside his trousers, gently rubbed his underwear and she felt his boner start to grow underneath her hand and heard him moan slightly. Her breathing accelerated, she was panting now and so was Brick. She rubbed harder and with her other hand ripped his shirt off. He did the same to her and was now fiddling with her bra strap and rubbing her vagina through her panties with his finger, making her moan with pleasure.

While he was doing that, Blossom unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down and then pulled down her skirt. When they were both finally naked Blossom shoved Brick onto the bed, she straddled him and French kissed him with animalistic intensity. She also wrapped her legs around his and grinded her hips into Brick getting a pleasured moan from him. "Like it?" She asked between kisses. "Oh yeah!" He answered; he rubbed her entrance again making her gasp. "Take me!" She pleaded. "Only if I'm on top!" Brick answered with his signature smirk.

Brick then rolled them both over so he was on top, He then gently thrusted inside of her, making her wince as he so because she was a virgin. "Just relax, the pain will stop in a minute, I promise" He whispered reassuringly into her ear. He then gently bit her lip, he was about to pull away when she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him hard, surprising him. She then licked his lips slowly and ran her finger tips down his sides making him gasp, opening his mouth and allowing Blossom to slide her tongue inside.

Bricks eyes rolled back into his head as Blossom took him deeper into pure pleasure, her hips were now moving back and forth, understanding she was feeling better now Brick also gave thrust after thrust into Blossom making her gasp and moan in pleasure. "Yes! Faster Brick! Take me!" Blossom gasped out. Brick spread her legs out more and thrusted faster, Blossom revelled in the pleasure, she could feel it, a slight pulse inside her vagina told her she was going to cum. Brick could also feel his own body telling him he was about orgasm.

"Im gonna cum!" Brick stated gasping from pleasure. "Me t- Argh!" Blossom squealed as her vagina contracted in an orgasm, she also felt Brick release his essence inside of her, increasing the pleasure. Blossom moaned as Brick left her body, he was out of breath. "That felt so good!" Blossom whispered. "It sure did!" Brick agreed.


	4. Chapter 4:What am I?

**The action REALLY heats up now! Enjoy!**

_Military base, 1 hour after RED's arrival_

_RED's POV_

By now I had taken control of virtually every vehicle and machine in the base without the humans noticing. While I had been looking around I had come across some navigational orders for an attack satellite, it was due to pass over this side of the planet in 8 hours. _"Brilliant! If can infect that satellite, I can infect the entire world in a single shot!" _I thought excitedly, but first I had to infect a strong enough transmitter to get to it and I had to secure a stronger presence in the city of Townsville incase things go pear-shaped. _"I also need a fall-back position." _

I came across a map room, as well as maps there were also co-ordinates for a battle fleet 10 nautical miles off the west coast. (Townsville is on the west coast in this story.) "_Nice! But how do I get there?" _I asked myself, I saw the symbol for shipyard on the map, not far from my military base. _"Not too far, OK enough of this sneaky shit!" _

In perfect synchronization, every vehicle in the base underwent a massive change: a red circle of electricity surrounded each of my machines as it changed from its original colour, my black and red colours. Windows became bright red screens, tails on aircraft became blood red, jet engines and propellers became rocket boosters and the paint job became black with bright red stripes. On jet fighters the forward edge of the wings became silver, razor sharp and it glinted in the sun, ray guns appeared on either side of the cockpit the engines gave off a red vapour trail and smaller jet engines appeared on the sides; they enable vertical take offs. On choppers the cockpit gave off an eerie red glow, a satellite dish had appeared on the front and ray guns took the places of door guns.

On land vehicles, windshields and windows disappeared and became sheets of black metal with machine guns turrets sticking out of them, the headlights became my signature red screen colour, tires had red hubcaps and finally a SAM launcher had appeared on top of the roofs.

Tanks now had a larger gun mounted on the right side of the turret and on the left a missile launcher appeared, the already existing gun was transformed into laser cannon, and the tracks were removed and replaced with hover jets. (Hover tanks FTW! XD.) it also had red lighting underneath them.

On other tanks the main gun was moved to the turrets right side, on the other side a missile launcher appeared and the entire front side of the turret became a bright red screen. On these tanks the tracks were also removed, but instead of hover jets it sprouted 4 robotic legs like a spider and finally out the back of my tanks, a tail with a satellite dish on the end grew out. (Stalker tanks also FTW! XD) all the tanks had black paint jobs and bright red strip lights across their bodies.

"OK here I go!" every one of my vehicles yelled out loud, my red screens flashed as I spoke. My planes ascended off the ground, my helicopters began rotating their rotor blades, my hover tanks zipped towards the gates with amazing speed and agility and my stalker tanks followed the hover tanks.

"What the fuck? What happened to those vehicles?" a soldier yelled, he picked up a bazooka and fired at one my now airborne choppers, the explosion was enough to force me back but it didn't damage me. Since he wasn't really a threat I decided to leave him alone. I had no idea how much of an impact that decision would have later on.

The rest of his squad also grabbed anti-tank weapons and began firing on my forms, again the force because my hover tanks to crash through walls, my stalker tanks to stumble and my aircraft to hit the ground. But none of it did any damage and I still kept getting back up and moving with no retaliation. I wasn't sure why didn't feel like shooting back, maybe I had a glitch? I made a reminder program to run a diagnostic on my systems later.

_1 hour later. _

A squadron of my aircraft were now over the city known as Townsville to the humans, my defence force was quite far off, it would take those slowpokes 4 hours to get here, but I was patient, because on the way I had infiltrated another base and infected several rocket trucks there, with my improvements those things have an explosion size that rivals that of a small nuclear bomb!

Out at sea I had infected a battle fleet of 20 ships strong! That might not sound like much, but 5 of them were black and red aircraft-carriers that I had improved with tomahawk cruise missile launchers, laser guns and HUNDREDS of aircraft.

Another 5 used to be boring Iowa class battle ships, now they had a MASSIVE particle cannon on the front with 9 quadruple barrelled main guns (4 gun barrels) ON EACH SIDE! They also had a towering silver laser gun roughly 50 metres high extending from amidship (the middle of the ship) it was basically a 5 metre wide column with a red dome on top that can fire my bright red infection beam for MILES!

As you can hear im pretty fired up about using such destructive power! But what still bothers me is why I didn't retaliate toward those soldiers, I felt so confident about taking over the world back at the creatures observatory, so why did I spare them? Because they weren't a threat? I've got to run that diagnostic. What is my true purpose?

**What do YOU think? What should RED do? Review and say your decision. **


	5. Chapter 5:Fortress

**To those who are wondering what gender RED is, it can technically be ****both because it's a super computer virus and you might see why in later chapters…if you review! :P**

**BTW part of this chapter was an idea from LibertyXBell **

_A coffee store in Townsville, 15 minutes after RED's arrival. _

_Normal POV _

The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys were standing outside the store, they had gathered to have a late night out as teenagers often do. It was a warm summer night so Blossom and her sisters were wearing skimpy clothing to keep cool and their boyfriends entertained (Butch especially!) and the guys were wearing T-shirts and jeans in their signature colours.

"So Blossom, what did loosing your virginity feel like?" Butch asked the pink girl innocently. Blossom looked at him with a surprised look on her face and a deep red blush. Butch got a slap from Buttercup for being so dirty. "Uh…You heard about that?" Blossom asked, almost afraid. Butch rubbed his cheek which had a red hand print where Buttercup had hit him.

"Technically me and Butters here heard you and Brick getting it on while we were ourselves, we have super hearing too you know, not to mention you were next door to us." Butch explained. "You were more focused on THEM than on me!" Buttercup stated angrily. "Was I? I'm sorry Buttercup, it won't happen again, do you forgive me?" Butch said with puppy dog eyes. Everyone except Buttercup gasped at this, but Buttercup's heart melted at the sight of those eyes, he was her boyfriend too so she couldn't stay mad at him forever, plus he was only kidding around like he usually does.

Eventually she sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He also kissed back; relieved his girlfriend still loved him. "Awwww isn't that cute?" Brick said teasingly, getting a slap from Blossom. "Don't interrupt." She said firmly. Brick put his hands up in defence. "Will you kiss me if I say sorry?" Brick asked. Blossom smirked and pressed her body up to his. "I'll kiss you anyway." Before Brick could reply his lips were smothered under Blossom's, her tongue wanting entrance to his mouth. A far off splashing noise could be heard in the distance, but no one took notice.

"Uh…guys? We got trouble, as in monkey trouble!" Boomer said with seriousness in his voice. The red's and green's all broke their lips in annoyance, but when they saw a certain black and green monkey with a turban on his head running towards them, they all groaned and face-palmed.

"What the fuck has he got now?" Buttercup asked, she was grinding her teeth together as she spoke and pulled away from Butch. She was about to charge at Mojo but Bubbles grabbed her arm as she ran past her. "No! At least not yet, look! He looks terrified, if was going to attack us he would be smirking." Bubbles explained. Buttercup looked back at Mojo, he did look pretty scared. "Bubbles is right Buttercup, we have to see what's wrong with him first and if it is a trick: do your worst." Blossom stated.

When Mojo got to them he placed a gloved hand on the wall and tried to catch his breath. "What do you want pops?" Brick asked with venom in his voice. "Observatory…infected…by super…computer virus." He gasped out between breaths. "And how is this _our_ problem?" Blossom asked with just as much venom as Brick, acid practically dripping from the word 'our'.

Mojo just simply pointed back the way he just came, the Puffs and Ruffs jaws dropped at what they saw: Mojo's observatory, including the volcano it sat on, was now shiny jet black with bright red lines of light shining down the sides, these red lights also had brighter pulses of white light surging up them like blood in a vein. The volcano was completely covered in gun turrets, missile launchers, helipads and next to the observatory itself was 4 gigantic artificial platforms as big as the observatory, they had enormous jet black cannons mounted on them with barrels hundreds of metres long. But what really caught their attention was the end of the observatory's telescope; it wasn't a telescope any more, it was now a giant black satellite dish with a red antenna extending out of the middle, it end glowing a crimson red.

"I…don't think that's an observatory anymore." Butch stated in sheer awe of the thing. "No shit…its…it's…I don't know what it is!" Brick agreed. Bubbles managed to divert her gaze away from what used to be the observatory and looked at Mojo, who was obviously scared out of his mind, his pupils had shrunk down into tiny black dots, his usually green face was now white from sheer terror, he was on his bottom with his arms across his chest in an X fashion rocking back and forth. He was muttering something under his breath, with her super hearing Bubbles could understand what he was saying:

"Its gonna be OK, Its gonna be OK, Its gonna be OK." He was whispering rapid-fire. Bubbles slowly walked over to him, she knelt down and placed a reassuring hand on Mojo's shoulder, the monkey gasped and looked up to see blue orbs staring into his own light pink. Bubbles's heart was overflowing with sympathy she was used to feeling, but not towards her very nemesis.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

_RED's POV _

While I had been waiting for my ground and sea forces to get here, I had decided to modify my origin facility to function as a HQ. I learned from a computer I hacked that the creatures name was Mojo Jojo, what a stupid name.

While my nanobots perfected my home, I switched to a police chopper I had infected to explore the city, I had taken off the tail rotor blades and replaced them with small satellite dishes which in reality were laser's. To compensate for no tail rotors I had added a second set of main rotor blades that spin in the opposite direction to the currently existing set. (Without that modification the chopper would spin out of control.) I also added small rotor blades to the sides to increase agility.

Before I infected the chopper it had no weaponry, now it had small wings on either side that had laser guns and missile launchers, just behind the bright red cockpit. On the very front of the craft was a large satellite dish shaped laser gun, the only way you could tell this chopper from one of my military choppers was by size and by looking at the tail, this chopper is slightly smaller and had no tail rotors while on the military choppers were larger, I had kept the tail rotors and they had door laser guns. This chopper didn't have door guns.

While scanning the city my audio receptors (mechanical equivalent of human ears) picked up the voice pattern of a Powerpuff girl: "You were more focused on THEM than on me!" she said, I turned round to better acquire the signal, it seems to be a little too close for comfort to my home base. I flew silently over to the source of the noise, I had the rotor blades encased in an invisible energy shield that stopped the noise they make getting through, making me incredible stealthy.

I silently hovered above a small building over looking my base, I scanned it, it was what I believe the humans call a 'coffee store'. I scanned outside the building, which turned out to be a HUGE mistake! I caught sight of 4 humans, 2 male, 2 female and they were in pairs of one of each gender shoving their mouths against the other's mouth. _"Aw shit! That's disgusting! *gags*" _I felt something unpleasant in between my wings; I flew behind the building into an alleyway, opened up a compartment under the bright red cockpit and released black oil onto a dumpster. "_Holy crap! How can they do that without fucking throwing up themselves?" _I asked myself.

I flew back up and headed back home to sterilise myself, I felt so dirty seeing something so fucking disgusting!

**So what did you think? And yes RED literally threw up if you were wondering! Review = update! **


	6. Chapter 6:truth revealed

_Coffee store._

_Normal POV_

Mojo had explained how he had created a super computer virus known only as RED to take over the worlds machines, that how RED had become self-aware, defeated Mojo's attempts to control it and how it took over the observatory. The Puffs, Ruffs and Mojo had sat around a table while Mojo told his story.

"RED has also infected some nanobots I was experimenting with, it can now replicate weapons, modify machinery and repair damage at speeds so fast it would have appeared to have not been damaged at all, that's my guess at why my observatory looks as it does now." Mojo explained. "Great, we're dealing with something indestructible, just great!" Buttercup complained sarcastically. "I know! Don't you have a shut off switch for RED or something?" Brick asked the monkey. "No, RED is a failsafe, it doesn't have a shut off switch." Mojo stated.

"Then we better find a way to stop it from infecting the entire city." Blossom said with authority in her voice. "But Blossom, RED hasn't done anything yet; we can't just bust in and accuse him of something he hasn't done." Bubbles stated. Blossom was about to reply when Mojo slammed his fist on the table, spilling the drinks and surprising the teenagers. "RED isn't a 'he'!" He yelled in Bubbles's shocked face. "It's an IT, a machine, a program, a VIRUS!" he continued. "Are you forgetting it stole my HOME?"

Boomer then grabbed Mojo by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside the store. He then lifted him up and gave him a faceplant into the ground, making an imprint of his body in the concrete. The rest of the teens inside the store cringed at this, "Don't you EVER talk to Bubbles like that!" He said grinding his teeth together and breathing heavily. If looks could kill, Boomer's expression would have blown up half of Townsville. Mojo couldn't see this as he lay face down in the imprint his body made in the pavement; not moving. (owned!) "Uh guys? Lets agree to never piss Boomer off ever again or that could happen." Brick suggested indicating Mojo's body, while he had been talking Boomer checked Mojo's pulse. "Agreed!" Everyone else said.

When Boomer was done he walked back in as if nothing happened, he took his seat back next to Bubbles. "Is he still breathing?" Buttercup asked. "Yeah he's still alive, I looked with my X-ray vision too and all he got was a few broken ribs, nose and leg. He'll live." Boomer stated causally. "He was right about one thing: RED did take over his observatory, we need to find out what it wants, what it's up to and if necessary stop it." Blossom stated.

Before anyone could respond the mobile hotline went off. The mobile hotline is basically a pink mobile phone with only one button that blinks when the Mayer calls. Blossom activated the device and put it in the centre off the table so the others could hear. "Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys! There's something you've got to see! Get down here please!" The Mayer pleaded. "Right! We're on our way!" Blossom said into the phone, she then pocketed it and flew off with her sisters and the boys behind her.

_Town hall_

"What's the trouble Mayer?" Blossom asked. The Mayer was an unusually small man; he had a monocle over his right eye, a small black top hat and a white moustache that covered his mouth, it also moved when he talked. "Don't tell me the pickle jar is stuck again!" Buttercup complained. "Oh no, it's much worst then that!" the Mayer stated. "Tell them Miss Bellum!" A tall red-clad women walked in the room, she had long curly orange hair that covered her face and had a perfect hour glass figure to her body.

"What im about to show you has been considered classified above top secret by the military." She said in a slow seductive voice that always turned on the boys whenever they heard her speak and they always got glares from their girlfriends when they were caught staring with their tongues out. Miss Bellum press a button on a TV and the image from a hand held camera came on the screen, you tell it was hand held by the way it moved. It showed the front of an F16 jet fighter being serviced by two engineers. Suddenly a circle of red electricity appeared on the nose of the aircraft. The engineers dropped the tools they using and ran out of shot. The red electricity then moved across the craft slowly turning it black and red, stripes of red light could be seen clearly on top of the jet's body and small rocket boosters appeared on the sides.

The cameraman moved out of the hanger and crouched behind the hanger doors, the converted jet fighter then rolled out of the hanger under its own accord, its new rocket engines roaring and spitting red flames. The camera then glanced upwards at a helicopter with the same colours as the infected F16, hovering just above the cameraman. "Is this muted? Cause I can't hear that chopper." Blossom asked. "Its not muted Blossom, that helicopter is making no noise." Miss Bellum stated. The chopper was then hit by a missile from the opposite side of the hanger to the cameraman, forcing it away from him, when the smoke drifted away the chopper was still flying about 10 metres away from the camera as if nothing happened.

"That was a stinger missile, normal helicopters would explode the moment it hit them." Miss Bellum explained as she stopped the video. "The bad news is that whatever to that jet and chopper also happened to every vehicle in the base." She continued. All the super powered teenagers were just dumbstruck at what happened, staring at the still image on the TV. "What's the good news?" Bubbles asked breaking her trance. "The good news was that no one was killed, hell no one was even hurt." Bellum explained. "However several hundred million dollars worth of military hardware has just driven and flown itself to a strange looking outpost only 10 miles away from Townsville." She also said.

"Whoa!" Brick said scratching the back of his head. "It did all THAT in only an hour and a half?" Blossom asked surprised. "Yes and there's no telling what it will do next." Miss Bellum stated. "Listen, I know I just dumped a lot of info on you, but don't you all have school tomorrow?" Bellum asked. "You can investigate this when you have some free time." "Thank you for showing this Miss Bellum, can you send this video to my home computer so I can look at this in more detail?" Blossom asked. "Of course Blossom, I forgot to tell you this before, but the president of our country himself has granted you six level 15 access, that means you have the authority to see things that only the highest in our national government can see." Bellum explained "Wow! I feel special!" Bubbles said before giggling.

With that the girls and guys said their goodbyes to the Mayer and Miss bellum and then each other, the girls flew back to their house and the guys flew back to their apartments…never realising that RED had seen and heard everything through the secretly infected video that was now heading for Blossom's home computer…

**For the next chapter im gonna need some OC's. some bullies and some sluts specifically, send them in if you want ****an update!:) **


	7. Chapter 7:strange feelings

**OK thanks to Military brat USA, Bubblycutie and awesomenessdude the rest of you have some OC's to enjoy! Here they are:**

**From Military brat USA: Clover, Female, Age: 16. Looks: long blond hair that ends mid-back, hazel eyes, light tan, hour glass figure and a pink highlight through her hair. Personality: Basically Bubbles's polar opposite: cruel, stubborn, careless and greedy. **

**From Bubblycutie and awesomenessdude: Kitten, Female, Age: Unknown. (Let's assume she's 16) Looks: Long blond hair that ends mid-back, purple eyes, pale skin, hour glass figure, no hair highlight. Personality: Ever listen to 'Sexy, naughty, bitchy me'. By Tata young? Well that song perfectly describes this girl, but she can be sweet and funny when she wants to be. **

**From me: Ryan: Male, Age: 16 Looks: short brown hair, hazel eyes, medium tan, has a 4 pack and medium sized muscles but large enough to impress the ladies, Personality: RED in disguise. (Don't need to explain.)**

_RED's HQ__, 6.30 AM _

_RED's POV _

Well the Powerpuff females and Rowdyruff males know what I am now, that will make things more interesting. I needed a way to get closer to them to find out more about these super powered humans, in other words I needed a disguise. I brought a bunch of my nanobots together to make a human form, the whole idea of what I'm about to do grossed me out a LOT, but I had to do this if I wanted to know more about humans.

The nanobots began to come together to simulate a human body: Short brown hair, hazel eyes, medium tan with a '4-pack' as the humans call it, and medium sized muscles. I had to get it right; otherwise female humans will be all over me the moment they saw me walk in. My human form shuddered as I thought that, now for clothes, I chose a plain red T-shirt with a pair of blue denim covered leggings the humans call 'jeans' weird name, I also had a black lightweight jacket that stopped at the waist, for shoe's I chose red and black trainers; at least I had something that shows my signature colours.

I then looked in a mirror at myself, the from that stared back had no emotion on his face, I tried smiling to look more human, The reflection smiling back showed perfect white teeth in return. _"How should I sound when I speak?" _I asked myself. I tried speaking using my mouth, "Test, test." I say, but I still sounded like my own M5 computer voice. Using my vocal modulator I tried again. "Test, test." Now I sounded like a British human. _"Good enough, now where is their school?" _I wonder, I switched to the pink female's home computer I had secretly infected to see if it was there, but first I had to check the pink-eyed female wasn't in her room. I caught sight of her lying in her rest unit offline, a 'bed' as the human's called it.

"_Damnit! I've got to be careful here." _I think to myself, I find the computers volume control a mute it. I then began to look around the computers files for her school's address. After around 5 minutes of searching I hear a loud beeping noise in the room, I glance over to the female's bed which had a digital clock next to it on a side table, it was this device that was causing the beeping noise and flashing madly. _"Fuck! Why didn't I see that before?" _I mentally yelled.

The female in the bed moaned a little before rolling over and feeling around for the noisy alarm. "Alright, alright im up!" I hear her moan to the device before she pressed it, shutting it up. She stretched her arms and flung the covers off her body. When she stood I saw she was only wearing a bra and underwear, I guessed it was a warm night. She then grabbed a towel from a radiator by the door and walked out. _"Alright, time to look around some more." _ Before I did so I fired a small bolt of electricity at the alarm clock; infecting it. I wanted some warning in case that happened again.

I searched more of the computers files for the schools address; I searched for around 30 minutes with no avail. "ARGH! WHERE IS IT?" I yelled out loud getting frustrated, good thing I muted myself before doing so or I'm busted. The female came back in with the towel wrapped around herself and her hair damp, she then walked over to the computer, lay the towel she had around her on the desk chair and sat in it; naked. I felt something strange about seeing a naked female human sitting right in front off me, it felt…weird, that's all I could describe it as. "Shit! What is this?" I squeaked out, thankfully still muted.

She then grabbed the mouse and gently moved around. I felt a strange electric impulse flow through my relays as she did so, I couldn't decide if it felt good or bad as it flowed through my network, affecting practically everything under my control, I tried switching to a chopper but I felt the same tingle inside me, tickling my mechanics. "*gasps* what is this feeling?" I asked myself.

"Ah! Now wha-oh!" Now the tingle had become many tingles, they tickled my relays so much I had trouble flying in a straight line. "Ah! What are you doing to me pink-eyed female?" I switched back to the females home computer to see her taping the keyboard, the tickling was unbearably here. She was typing in the address for a news website. "Ahhhh! Can't take it! *gasps*" mercifully though she stopped and looked around the website. I disconnected myself from this computer, I couldn't take that much tickling at all!

**I will use the OC's in the next chapter girls and guys, I wanted RED to have a taste of what it's like to be touched like that. Any got ideas for the next chapter? **


	8. Chapter 8:Hero?

**OK Here's the next chapter! ****RED is pondering what happened in the last chapter. OK your OC's aren't gonna be used yet, but they will be, I promise! *Cross's arms over heart and hopes to die* **

_7.30 AM, RED's POV_

I decided to simply comb the city for this elusive education centre, or 'school' as the humans call it. I had hundreds of helicopters all sweeping city block after block for this place. It didn't help that I had no idea what it looked like, I had found nothing on the pink female's home computer.

Speaking of which I had also been thinking about what happened roughly an hour ago, the slight tingles of…something that flowed through my relays, affecting my entire network of infected vehicles, all because of the gentle actions of one female human. _"What was that sensation? It felt…" _my train of thought stopped right there as I thought that, I wasn't really that unpleasant, but it scared the hell out of me not knowing what it was.

I stopped my flight above a skyscraper and landed to think, how the hell was I going to find this 'school' if I had no clue what it looked like? I then heard a yell from one side of the skyscraper, I took off again to investigate what was going on, and as I scanned the building I found two male humans hanging from a damaged window cleaner platform. They were kicking their legs and yelling for assistance.

"Help us! Someone call the Powerpuff girls!" One of them yelled. "The ropes are breaking!" the other also shouted. I scanned the remaining ropes, the platform originally had four ropes holding it by its corners, 2 had already snapped and the platform was hanging at a 90 degrees angle by two ropes, both looked ready to give. I hovered just above the humans; I wasn't sure why I was even attempting this, maybe it was because I didn't want to see their blood spatter everywhere or maybe it was because I'd feel guilty about later, nevertheless I was doing it.

One of the humans then caught sight of me. "Hey! Can't you do something from up there?" He asked with hope in his eyes. I was just about to reply when one of the remaining ropes gave way and the humans gave a shout as the platform swung violently on its last rope. One even lost his grip and began to fall, making spectators on the ground gasp, but just in time he grabbed the one of the already snapped dangling ropes. But neither looked like they could hang on any longer and the remaining rope didn't look too trustworthy in its strength.

I deployed three black tendrils from my side doors and just as the last rope snapped…I caught the platform and I fell about 10 metres. The humans screamed as I did so, the platform was heavier then it looked, no wonder the ropes snapped! I slid my mechanical tendril underneath the platform to get a better grip. The humans had their eyes clenched shut. I wrapped a tendril round the closest one; he opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw: my tendril round his torso. He tried to wriggle free; disgust welled up inside me as I hoisted him up. Swallowing oil I pulled him inside me, his friend 2 minutes later was also pulled inside.

They both were surprised to see no pilot in my cockpit. I had to comfort them somehow. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." I stated. They both looked around saw no one speaking, Jeeze humans are dumb! "I am the chopper itself you…humans." I stopped myself from insulting them, I then began my descent. "You saved us? Thank you! Wait till the Powerpuffs hear about this!" One said excitedly. "Hey refrain from jiggling about, you'll crash me!" I said getting annoyed and disgusted. He immediately sat still. "Sorry! I'm just excited!" he said.

"What's your name?" his friend asked. "Uh RED." I replied. "It stands for Robotic Entity of-" The human interrupted "Defence?" he asked. "Uh…yeah." I lied. Actually that had a good ring to it; Robotic Entity of Defence. I still kept the acronym and it suited what im currently doing.

As I got closer to the ground the crowd beneath me cheered, when I landed the humans stepped out and pumped their fists into the air. "This is RED ladies and gentlemen! Another hero in this city!" He announced to the crowd, who began to chant my name: "RED! RED! RED! RED!" This actually felt quite good; to be treated like a hero. I could get used to this!

**Wow! RED's having a change of heart? (****Figuratively speaking of course!) What will happen next! You guys got any ideas? ** __


	9. Chapter 9:First meeting

**Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for: RED's meeting with the Powerpuff girls! **

_RED's POV _

I hovered just above the crowd of cheering humans, who were still chanting my name. "RED! RED! RED!" They all yelled in perfect synchronisation. I called a few F16 fighters via my network to join in the glory, they were rocketing through the streets moments later at high speed much to the crowds excitement, leaving blood red vapour trails in their wake. "Wow, look at him go!" One male human yelled. "I think he took my heart on that last pass!" a young female stated, she then fainted in her friends arms, wow humans get attached to things easily!

"That's nothing! Check this out!" I stated as one of my F16 forms. I then twirled around a skyscraper, almost touching the tall building at high speed with two fighter planes, each going in opposite directions; one from the top and one from the bottom. Both were flying in a corkscrew fashion around the tower of concrete and glass…heading straight for each other.

"Oh my god! Look out!" a human yelled from the crowd. I kept flying, both planes gaining more and more speed, they were getting closer and closer together but still I kept flying, as I flew I scanned the building, good, no one on the floor I wanted to...use. "RED for god's sake PULL UP!" another human from the crowd shouted to me, but still I took no notice, this was the big moment; a trick only I can pull off.

My planes deliberately hit each other and exploded, hot gas, black pieces of metal and red glass shot out of the impact point and broke a window in the skyscraper, some debris went in the building, and most began to fall down to the ground. The crowd gasped at what I just did, they turned to face my helicopter form. "Wait for it…" I simply stated. The crowd turned back to the debris, something odd was happening to it, I knew what was going on but I don't want to spoil it for you readers.

The debris seemed to slow down in its descent; it looked more like it was floating now. One small piece of metal hovered in front of a female teenage human; she had blonde hair that ended at her shoulders, a yellow T-shirt with a black stripe down the center and a blue mini skirt. She looked a little freaked at what was happening in front of her, I made the fragment of metal slowly float a little closer to her. "Go on, for good luck?" I asked as sweetly as I could from my helicopter form. She looked at me, a lot happier now. "Of course RED!" she said, she turned back to the fragment, she then started leaning in, the crowd cheering her on.

Finally her lips came into contact with the metal, I gave a subtle shudder as she kissed it; I forgot to mention I have adaptive technology so being touched doesn't make me want to chuck up now and to be honest…I like it!. That would really spoil my image! The female stopped kissing the metal fragment, getting a cheer and applause from the crowd. I could tell she liked it.

The debris then somehow flew back up to where the original explosion occurred and rebuilt the fighters at high speed. When they were complete they, were hovering back to back with the exhausts centimetres apart. The crowd applauded me, for such awe inspiring tricks, one plane flew back down to the ground and hovered above the female that kissed one of it's fragments. She looked up and I said to her: "Thanks for getting me together!" She grinned. "Anytime RED!" she answered.

"What's going on here?" we heard a voice yell, it came from above me and the crowd, we looked up to see three female humans hovering about 10 metres in the air. One had pink eyes and long orange hair that reached her ankles; one had light blue eyes and blond hair that ended mid-back and the last one had green eyes black hair that also ended mid-back.

"Who's flying those vehicles?" The pink female asked indicating my forms. The male humans I saved earlier spoke up. "That's RED Powerpuffs! He saved me and my friends lives!" He stated. The Powerpuff's eyes went wide at the sound of my name; they then floated down to a break in the crowd. "RED is a dangerous super virus, it only saved you two so it could earn the town's trust!" The green girl yelled to the crowd, who were shocked at this and then they got angry. "RED isn't an it! He's a him! You're just jealous because you didn't get here fast enough!" the guy yelled. Now it was the females turn to gasp. "It's evil! It took over an entire army base!" The blue female argued back.

For the first time since the girls arrived I spoke up. "Actually I gave the original vehicles back." I explained getting every humans attention. "These are nanobot replicas, I only _borrowed_ the original vehicles." I emphasised the word 'borrowed' so the females didn't miss it. The green female then floated up to my altitude. "So what? You still stole them you flying hunk of junk!"

She then charged towards my chopper form yelling a battle cry, she slammed into my cockpit, knocking me into a spin, but not so much as a crack appeared on me, she held onto me by my wing. On the ground the crowd were shouting insults and taunts at her and words of encouragement to me. "Buttercup you're a bitch! Leave him alone!" "Come on RED shake her off!" "Blossom, do something about your sister!" "RED you can do it! Blast that overpowered bitch off yourself!"

Buttercup then began kicking the side of my cockpit in an attempt to break inside but to no avail. "ARGH!" She screamed in frustration. "BREAK *kick* YOU *kick* FUCKING *kick* PIECE OF *kick* SHIT!" She yelled between kicks. I deployed a tendril from my side door and wrapped it around her torso beneath her C-cup breasts. "ARGH, GET OFF ME!" She yelled. The crowd cheered at this, while her sisters were just dumbstruck. I then slammed Buttercup into the ground face first, making an imprint in the road, crowd was still cheering at this. Wait, they liked the fact that their hero was getting owned?

Buttercup tried to get up but I held her down, after about two minutes of struggling against my tendril she started yelling, banging her fists and kicking her legs like a 5 year old."I'm not fighting you Buttercup!" I yelled to her. "Yeah! Cause you know I'll rip you to shreds!" She yelled back. "How about because I don't want to kill one of this city's famous heroines?" I asked. She stopped her immature tantrum and looked up at me; in fact everyone looked up at me when I said that; including her sisters.

**So RED has officially met the Powerpuff girls! Review = update! **


	10. Chapter 10:bitchy Buttercup

_RED's POV _

The pink female, presumably Blossom floated up to my altitude, she had a pretty serious look on her face, probably because I still had her sister in my grasp; who was still trying to shake loose. The crowd remained quiet while this was happening. "Let my sister go RED!" Blossom yelled to me, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I was about to reply when a male human on the ground answered for me. "Why should he?" he shouted. "Yeah, why should he Blossom?" a female human asked. "Buttercup started it!" She continued. "She should be arrested for assault!" another human yelled.

"ASSAULT?" Buttercup screamed, surprising everyone. She rolled herself over onto her back, grabbed my tendril and yanked on it. The force of the tug caught me off guard as I tilted 45 degrees sideways in mid-air. I collided with an office building, smashing the large windows and causing a massive explosion as I hit a gas line inside the building. It looked a lot like the scene from the firstmatrix movie where the helicopter crash's, only I was completely in one piece and feeling no pain; I'm not programmed to feel pain.

I felt my grip on Buttercup go slack so I switched to one of my F16 fighter planes to see what was happening. Buttercup slid out of my tendril and picked it up, she then yanked on it again, this time my chopper fell out the hole in the building, the blades weren't going fast enough to keep it airborne, the crowd screamed as I plummeted to earth.

"Buttercup what the hell are you doing?" This is MADNESS!" I yelled as I crashed next to her, kicking up a cloud of dust and smoke on impact and making a crater in the road. "Madness?" She asks stalking towards me with an evil grin on her face. I tried to fly up again but I couldn't feel my rotor blades. _"Shit they've come off! It'll take too long to replicate new ones!" _ I mentally yelled in my circuitry. Buttercup then lifted my chopper form up; she then flew up above the skyscraper with me. I told my F16 fighters via my network to get out of here in case she turned on them.

Then she yelled: "THIS…IS…TOWNSVILLE!" Right into my audio receptor, man that damaged me! Then she threw me towards the ocean, I twirled around in the air, sparkling as the sunlight was deflected off my rotating metal body. The crystal blue waters of the sea also twinkled as the light reflected of its surface. Then I began to fall, down towards the deep blue sea, but I wasn't worried; my nanobots don't rust, plus I had a plan.

I hit the water making large ripples flow outwards in all directions, I then began to sink, and that's when I began my transformation. My nanobots replicated themselves at high speed, elongating my body and widening me, my cockpit practically melted and became jet black liquid metal, my missile launchers became smaller and moved to my front, the satellite dish was also changing, it lost about half its dish making it look like a flower with 4 petals, these 'petals' then folded forwards and became longer and wider as I did. Where my rotor blades should be was now a trapezium shaped conning tower with, I was around a hundred times bigger now, my bow (front) had 6 large torpedo tubes and on top was a silo launch door; capable of releasing more then just missiles I was now a super submarine. The change had taken around 10 minutes.

I raised a periscope to see where Buttercup had gone, using my radar vision I had found her flying with her sisters towards a collection of small buildings on the outskirts of the city, I deployed a recon drone to get a better look. The drone followed the females under a cloak device to avoid detection. The females then stopped above the buildings I saw and floated down. They were getting glares from the other teenage humans, specifically Buttercup. Wow my influence spreads quick!

"_So this is their school huh?" _I thought, _"Excellent! Now to get inside!" _

**Got any ideas anyone? I like to hear them! Review =update!:D **


	11. Chapter 11:New student

**Parents evening last night at my school! Got some good feedback, so I thought I'd celebrate with an update! **

**BTW Americans, I know 100% nothing about how your school's work sooooo…bear with me please?**

_Townsville high, 1 hour__ after the incident with RED._

"Damn I hate it when you do that Buttercup!" Blossom was saying as the girls walked down the main corridor of the school, it was lined with grey lockers and yellow wallpaper. The other students kept their distance from the girls and continued to glare at them, mostly at Buttercup who just glared back. Most of the guys gave them sad looks and looked away, presumably fan boys or crushes.

"Well this is my locker girls; I'll see you at lunch." Blossom stated as her sisters walked off, she wrenched open her locker and started grabbing her books with more force than she meant for her maths class; she was a little annoyed with the town at the moment. _"I need to somehow expose RED for the villain it really is, but how?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Brick coming up behind her. "Hey Blossom, you OK?" he asked. Blossom practically slammed the locker, making Brick flinch a little. "No, RED has somehow gained the hearts and minds of Townsville's citizens by acting like a hero." Blossom explained. "So what's the problem?" Brick asked, not understanding. "Buttercup attacked one of RED's helicopters and threw it into the ocean. RED didn't fight back, so the town hates us for it." Blossom continued. Brick took off his cap and scratched the back of his head. "Whoa, tough going." He stated. "By the way there's a new guy in this school, someone called…Ryan, Ryan Tyler." Brick also stated. "He says he's a foreign exchange student from Europe. "Oh really?" Blossom asked.

_Meanwhile, down the corridor. _

Buttercup had apparently got into trouble with Mitch and some other boys. Mitch was in front of her, his small black eyes glowing with rage, two guys behind him and two more burly looking guys had come up behind Buttercup blocking her off and a small crowd of spectators had come to see what was going on.

"Why did ya hurt RED Butterbitch?" Mitch was asking the raven-haired girl angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Buttercup, who simply folded her arms and glared at Mitch. "It's not the hero you think it is Mitch! "Now tell your guys to let me go before I-" Mitch cut her off with a yell. "RED isn't an it! He sounded like a guy to me!" He got murmurs of approval from the crowd around them. "What is your problem with him?" Buttercup clenched her hands into fists and got into a fighting stance. "It's just a fucking computer program! Why you even care you son of a whore?" Buttercup argued back. Mitch gasped at this, then he got pissed, if looks could kill Mitch would have destroyed half the school.

"GET HER!" He ordered to his goons, the ones behind Buttercup made a grab for her, she ducked and kicked their legs out from under them, causing them fall onto each other. Mitch and the other two boys ran for Buttercup but she picked up the first two guys by their underwear giving them atomic wedgies and making them shout in pain. She then threw them at Mitch and the rest of his gang and knocked them all over like bowling pins. "Strike!" Buttercup yelled with a smirk on her face. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Mitch roared at the top of his lungs, he then charged straight for Buttercup like a rugby player. (British for American football.) His eyes burning with murder, as he ran he took out a pen knife and jabbed it forward. Buttercup just stood there and waited for the knife to make contact with her.

But then something unexpected happened which surprised everyone. "ENOUGH!" a new voice yelled, a boy from the crowd charged forward and rammed Mitch away from Buttercup; who just stared in disbelief at her savour. The crowd gasped at this. "Uh…thanks." She said, not knowing what else to say. The boy turned to face her, Mitch's penknife in his hand. "No problem, I'm Ryan." He stated with a slight British accent. "Buttercup." The green eyed puff stated. The two teens gently banged their fists together in respect.

Mitch picked himself up and realised his knife was gone. He then noticed it in Ryan's hand and made a grab for it, but Ryan held it out of his reach and with his free hand easily kept Mitch at bay. "Give that back you bastard!" He yelled. "I said enough!" Ryan shouted back, he then suddenly released his grip on Mitch and he fell over again. "She's a bitch Ryan! Don't make friends with her!" A guy in the crowd yelled to him. "Shall I show you something bloody amazing?" Ryan asked facing the crowd. He didn't wait for a reply, his eyes then changed from hazel to bright red, his pupils and iris disappeared. The whole of his eyes became red.

The crowd gasped again and Mitch scooted away from him. Some teens physically retreated back a few steps and others even fainted. Even Buttercup was a little freaked. "R-R-RED?" Buttercup stuttered. Ryan/RED turned his head to her. "It's me Buttercup!" RED stated in his real voice. "RED why are you defending Butterbitch here?" Mitch asked once he had got up again. "She attacked you!" One of his gang members added. RED shook his head. "It was a misunderstanding, that's all." RED explained. "Bullshit! I saw footage of y-" RED pulled her close to him and whispered so only Buttercup could hear. "I'm trying to help you here Buttercup!" RED hissed. "Do you really want every human in this city to hate for the rest of your life?" He asked. Buttercup sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll play along."

RED pulled away and addressed the crowd. "I want you all to apologize to Buttercup." RED stated. "You know what she's like; she likes a fight once in a while. She just over did it a bit with me." RED explained. Mitch and the other teens all hung their heads down in shame. "Oh OK." Mitch stated. "Sorry Buttercup." He stated. The crowd also murmured apologies to the Powerpuff, and then they and Mitch all walked away leaving RED and Buttercup alone. "Thanks RED, I appreciate it." Buttercup stated. RED faced her, his eyes turning back to hazel. "No problem." RED said with his disguise voice. "But call me Ryan here."

**So what you think? Review = update!**


	12. Chapter 12:classroom's and revalations

**OK so this chapter contains a maths lesson, Americans I again know 0% about what you learn about so bear with me please?**** BTW Kitten is in this chapter! BC and AD! **

_RED's POV _

"Do you still need that disguise Ryan? I mean everyone knows who you are now." Buttercup stated. We were walking my 'locker' as the humans call them to get some 'books'. I've only been here 10 minutes and I already know some new things!

"Not anymore; I gave them a memory wipe of who I really am." I explained to her. "They'll remember it as 'Ryan' some how persuading them to apologize to you." I continued. "Oh OK that explains it, so why are you here?" Buttercup asked. "Human research, I thought if I was going to help you and your sisters protect the town I'd need to have a decent understanding of human nature." I explained. "We'll explain what happened earlier to your sisters after school." I stated.

"Ah, here's my locker." I walked over to the small grey door and began entering my code. "Wow! This locker is right next to Blossom's locker!" Buttercup exclaimed. I turned to face her. "How's that significant?" I ask fiddling with the lock. Well me and my sister's are basically celebrity status, so most teens would kill for a locker next to one of us." she stated.

I managed to open the locker after entering the code, the locker creaked a little as I did so. Buttercup leaned on Blossom's locker. "So Ryan, is that body just metal or genuine?" She asked looking up and down my human form with a weird look in her eyes, she saw me giving her an annoyed look and she diverted her gaze. I also saw her cheeks change colour from the light summer tan she had to a faint pink tinge. "Sorry for asking something so perverted, you don't have to answer." She stated. "Why are your cheeks changing colour?" I ask. "It's called 'blushing' something humans do when their embarrassed." She stated.

I chuckled a little; humans can be very amusing sometimes. "Technically it's both metal and genuine." I say. "My nanobots can copy anything right down to the cellular level, so yeah this body technically is completely human, but I can control the things real humans can't." I explained "For example I can turn off pain, emotion and other things." I continued. "You lucky bastard!" Buttercup states, then we both burst out laughing.

_Class__room, normal POV_

"OK class everyone calm down." The teacher called out over the noise. Students were chatting, throwing paper aeroplanes and generally being noisy. "Miss Utonium, where's your sister? The teacher asked Blossom. Who was the only student in the room apart from Bubbles who was not being a nuisance. She sighed before answering. "Don't know, she should be here by now!" Blossom yelled back.

Before the teacher could reply a certain raven haired girl walked in the room followed by a brown haired teen. "Where have you been Buttercup?" the teacher asked liked she'd asked that line thousand times, which she probably had. "Uh I was helping Ryan here…" She indicated the guy next to her. "…find his way." Buttercup explained. The teacher didn't look convinced; she pushed her glasses a little further up her nose. "Well OK, you go sit down Buttercup before I give you ANOTHER detention!" Buttercup immediately made a beeline for her seat next to Blossom in flash of green. Blossom gave her a glare before getting back to work.

"Ryan? Care to introduce yourself?" Ryan walked to the front of the classroom. "Hi guys and girls! I'm Ryan Tyler, foreign exchange student from Europe, to be more specific the UK, England." Ryan stated. "Just take a seat next to Kitten (From Bubblycutie and AD) Ryan." Ryan obliged, he sat down next to a blond girl with C-cup breasts and purple eyes. Kitten being a total flirt, immediately smirked and shifted a little closer to Ryan; their thighs were almost touching. She then leaned in so her lips were a few millimetres from his ear. "So you're from England huh? Cute!" She whispered while sliding her hand towards his crotch, but Ryan grabbed her wrist before she got there. "Listen up honey, if you're gonna flirt with me at least wait until we're somewhere more private." Ryan hissed back without looking up from his work, he then gently shoved her hand away. Kitten was a little annoyed at how resistant Ryan was and went back to her own work. _"Ah no matter, he'll be mine at lunch!" _she smirked as she thought that.

"OK class, today we're going to do algebra." The teacher announced. Most of the class groaned. The only ones who didn't were Blossom and Ryan; Blossom then raised an eyebrow at the British teen for being so interested. Buttercup then whispered to her: "Don't react when I say this: but that's RED in disguise." Blossom went wide-eyed at Buttercup. "You are joking!" She whispered back. "Oh no I'm serious sister, he proved it to me." Buttercup replied. "Blossom then turned back to Ryan. "Buttercup, why is it here? In our school?" She asked getting afraid. "Relax, if he wanted us dead he would have let Mitch stab me." Buttercup stated Blossom turned back to Buttercup a look of fear on her face. "Mitch tried to stab you?" She asked raising her voice a little. "Keep your voice down!" Buttercup hissed. Blossom took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yes he tried to stab me, But Ryan, aka RED stopped him and even made everyone apologize for what they said about me earlier." Buttercup explained. "RED isn't a-" Blossom started but Buttercup cut her off. "I think he is! He does sound like a guy so let's treat him like one!" Buttercup hissed. "She took a glance at Ryan before turning back to Blossom. "At least give him a chance Blossom, you gave Brick and his brothers a chance to change, I think RED deserves the same." Blossom sighed in defeat. "OK." She looked back her work and got on with it.

The teacher then wrote an equation on the chalkboard: 20 =10 x _Y. _"OK what's the value of _Y_?" This was supposed to be an easy equation, but the most of the students in the room just facepalmed in defeat. (Obviously no one studied! Lol!) Only Blossom's and Ryan's hands went up. (Oh someone did study! 0_0 my bad!) The teacher picked Ryan. "The answer's 2." He said. "Yeah that's correct!" The teacher replied, putting Ryan's answer in place of the letter in the equation.

The teacher rubbed off the first equation and then put another equation in its place: 50 = _Z / 5 _"What's the value of Z?" Again only Ryan's and Blossom's hands went up. This time the teacher picked Blossom. "The answer's 250." She said. "You're right! That is 250!" The teacher stated putting the answer in place, Blossom turned to Ryan who gave her a thumbs up. This went on with either Blossom or Ryan answering the equations. The teacher was delighted to have someone other than Blossom to have the guts to answer her.

The bell then finally rang for lunch, the students then ran out the door after grabbing their books. After Ryan had walked out the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw pink eyes staring at him. "Hey Ryan? Can you sit with me and my sisters at lunch? I want to have a talk." She then leaned in and whispered: "I know its you RED." Ryan immediately understood why Blossom wanted to talk to him. "Sure thing Blossom, I'll be right there!"

**So what did you think? Review = update!**


	13. Chapter 13:new alliance and love

_The cafeteria, Ryan's POV _

"_So this is where humans refuel?" _I thought walking in and scanning the large white room, there was a line of teenage humans with rectangular shaped things in their hands with a smaller circular shaped thing on top of it, they then had various shapeless splodges of different colours splattered on to the circle shaped thing. There were also tables with chairs scattered over the area with teenage humans sitting at them, screwing up their faces as they tried to eat the coloured splodges, most of them failing I presume because the things taste so disgusting._ "Good thing I don't need sustenance!" _I thought.

I scanned for the Powerpuff female's life signature, not too hard due to chemical X in their bloodstream. I found them on a table in the corner of the room. The pink female designated: 'Blossom' by the other humans was sitting across from her sisters and the green female designated: 'Buttercup' was saying something to them, with my audio receptors I discreetly listened in on their conversation while I walked over.

"Girls, I'm sure RED doesn't want to kill us, if he did he wouldn't have let me throw him into the ocean. Plus he helped us get our fame back, so I think he's a good guy and his human form is HOT!" Buttercup was saying. "Still don't let your guard down when it… I mean HE comes over here…and OK I admit it…he does look pretty cute." Blossom stated. "You mean REALLY cute! He he he!" the blue female designated: 'Bubbles' giggled at her. Blossom grinned at her blond haired sister.

Buttercup then caught sight of me and waved to me. "Hey Ryan over here!" She yelled over to me. Her sisters also turned to me, Bubbles smiled at me while Blossom had a suspicious look on her face. When I got there Blossom asked: "No food? Aren't you hungry?" I shook my head. "Nah, I'm a machine remember?" I stated. "May I sit here?" I asked indicating the empty spot next to her. "Yeah...of course." She then shifted up a little; I then took my seat next to her and put my hands together on the table.

"What did you want me here for?" I asked the pink-eyed female, Blossom swallowed the piece of sandwich she just took a bite out of. The Powerpuff's had brought their own food, wise decision according to the other students running for the nearest restroom. "Well…we wanted to talk about you becoming our ally." She stated taking a sip of her drink. "I think it's great that we to have some proper back-up! The cops are USELESS!" Buttercup stated. Her sisters glared at her for insulting the local law enforcement. "Buttercup! They hold the criminal elements that you beat up!" Bubbles said to her. "Yeah, but they don't do a good job of it! They always break out sooner or later." Buttercup stated. "Won't it get boring for you if they couldn't break out?" I ask. Buttercup's face went blank. "Oh…yeah you're right" she stated, she then slumped down in her seat a little.

"I'd like to be your ally! It would be better then fighting each other, that's for sure!" I state. "Also I can look after the city while you are asleep or on holiday." Blossom perked up a little. "I'd like that! We wouldn't lose sleep worrying about Townsville being destroyed overnight!" She stated. "Yeah! We'd also get a break once in a while!" Bubbles also said. Buttercup didn't say anything; she was too busy eating her food. So it's settled then: RED is an official ally of the Powerpuff girls!" Blossom stated. She held her hand out to me. "Shake on it." She ordered. I looked at her hand for a while and after a minute I extended my own and shook hers.

Just after Blossom and I did this I felt something rub against my crotch, it felt kind of…weird not bad weird just…weird , I looked down and saw a green socked foot gently rubbing it. _"Buttercup what are you doing?" _I thought. I also felt my 'boner' as male human's call it grow a little against my jeans, it felt a little uncomfortable. "Hey Buttercup, cut it out!" I said firmly to her. "Cut what out?" She asked without looking up from her food. She rubbed a little harder, my boner getting slightly bigger, harder and was pressing against the front of my jeans, I felt really uncomfortable now!

I grabbed her ankle and held away from my crotch. "This!" I state. Buttercup slowly looked up at me glaring at her. She sighed, laced her fingers together and leaned on them. "Oh come on Ryan, I was only having a little fun!" She pretended to whined. "I know you liked it!" She said winking at me. "Buttercup, leave him alone." Blossom commanded. "I don't think RED is ready for that stuff yet, give him time and maybe…" Blossom then turned to me, her eyes half closed and smiling at me. "…Maybe we'll get some pleasant physical contact some day…_very _pleasant contact!" She whispered the last part directly into my ear; I shivered and gasped as she did so.

"Uh…" I started. But Blossom put her finger on my lips. "Hush…in your own time RED." She whispered, she then traced her finger down my lips, neck and chest. Where she touched me tingled in…pleasure! She then licked my ear, now that felt _really _pleasant! "Tell us when you're ready and we'll teach you why humans like to touch each other like this." She whispered again, because my ear was wet, just the sound of her voice sent me involuntarily breathing heavily, my human form getting more and more aroused by the second! I couldn't control it!

"Blossom…stop… please…I-I gotta go!" I gently pushed Blossom off me and stood up, I started walking away but I felt Blossom grab my wrist. "RED…I'm sorry for being such a slut! Please forgive me!" I heard her beg to me. I turned to face her. She had a little moisture in her rosy eyes. Is she going to…? "Oh god I'm sorry Blossom! Please don't cry! I…actually liked you touching me like that!" I blurt out. I put my free hand on top of hers to comfort her; she wipes her eyes with her own free hand. "Really?" she asks, with hope in her voice "Yes! But I need more time to think about this that's all!" I say to her. "Just give me time to adjust OK?" She nodded, a little happier now and with that I walk away.

"_Yeah! That DID feel good! Why did I throw up at this thing last night?" _I asked myself.

**So RED and the Powerpuffs are friends now! YAY! XD Review = update! **

**BTW if you have ideas feel free to say them! I starting to get writers block after this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14:RED's encounter

_The Powerpuff girls house,__ Blossom's room. _

_Normal POV _

Blossom was on her computer typing up some homework, the time was 8.30 PM so she was only wearing a bra and some panties for the warm summer night ahead. But for once Blossom's mind wasn't really set on her homework; it was set on a certain computer program named after a colour. _"RED, I hope you really are trying to be a hero, please don't be a villain plotting to destroy us like virtually every other super powered being in this god-forsaken city." _She thought to herself.

She sighed as she gave up on the homework and saved it. As she floated over to her bed she thought about RED some more. He wasn't really evil to begin with; sure he took over Mojo's observatory and stole a fair bit of military hardware. But that was about it; he never hurt or killed anyone _and_ he gave the Army back its equipment. She had checked with the base commander who said that RED had drove the vehicles back to the base and released his control over them. The Navy hade also stated that RED had given back control of their fleet and even helped the crew get back on board their ships. RED had said he now had nanobot replicas of everything he infected so he didn't need the original vehicles anymore.

As Blossom climbed into bed she fully relaxed, maybe RED really is trying to be a hero, but he needed her help…and her love. _"RED…you need us…and I need you." _With that last thought she let her exhaustion gently tug her into unconsciousness with a small smile on her face.

_In the sky above Townsville. _

_RED's POV _

A formation of my aircraft was patrolling the city for illegal activity. My black and red, Tron-looking rocket propelled F16 fighter planes silently glided through the night sky like shadows on a ceiling. Townsville had been relatively quiet ever since I arrived; mostly because the criminals were shit scared of me; a mechanized nightmare of circuitry and metal hunting you through the streets is hardly something you'd risk going through, even for a bank job. If I had a mouth I would have smirked at that thought. _"Heh, just my presence is enough to deter crime! This could be a quiet patrol" _

My thought was rudely interrupted by something slamming into my lead plane; something hard and fast. After I regained control over myself I scanned the area for my attacker. I found him: he was humanoid in shape, red eyes and a red cap facing backwards. He looked a lot like Blossom's male counterpart, I realised then it _was _Blossom's male counterpart.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, my weapons twitching at the thought of battle. He pointed an accusing finger at me. "My names Brick, a name you won't soon forget…RED!" The way he spat my name with venom annoyed me, partly because I hate seeing human fluids, but mostly because I assume he hates me for some unknown reason. "What do you want from me?" I ask with just as much venom in my voice. He charged towards me with his fist held in front of him, but I saw it coming and effortlessly evaded him by rolling to the side, he bolted past me, a look of anger on his face.

"I want you to stay away the fuck from Blossom!" He yelled, charging at me again, this time I caught his fist with a black tendril extending from the tip of my nose cone. He was shocked at how easily I had grabbed him and began struggling against me. 3 more of my planes arrived and each wrapped a tendril round each of his limbs and held him in an eagle position with his back facing the ground so all he could see was night sky. He wriggled around in my grip trying to escape but to no avail. "HEY! Let go of me you fucking metal bastard!" He yelled squirming in my grip. Red electricity then flowed along my tendrils from me into him, scorching his body, he screamed in pain as my infection beam tore through him burning every fibre of his being, fortunately for him I can't infect living matter, but I assume it hurts…quite a lot!.

A 5th fighter then hovered above him as I shut off my infection beam; I tilted 90 degrees so my blood red cockpit was hovering just inches from Brick's now terrified face. I knew why he was scared shitless: I had easily overpowered him with out breaking sweat. (Figuratively speaking obviously!) I could even hear his breathing speeding up to damn near hyperventilating, his heart beat was skyrocketing and beating so loud a normal human could have heard it from my position. "Listen to me very carefully Brick." I commanded. He flinched at the sound of my voice being dangerously low. I floated a little higher above him to give a little breathing room for him and then in a much calmer and friendly voice I added: "I don't want us to be enemies, Blossom is just a friend of mine and I doubt she'll want to cheat on you." I explained. Bricks frightened expression then changed to one of anger. "BULLSHIT!" He roared at the top of his lungs making me back off a little further. "I saw the way she looked at you, how she touched you AND how you enjoyed it!" He yelled

I activated my vocal processor to speak but then a voice that wasn't mine yelled: "LET GO OF MY BROTHER YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I turned just in time to see a green laser beam slam into my lead plane and knock it into a spin. A blue laser then blew my tendrils off Bricks arms and another one into the ones holding his legs; freeing him. "Thanks Boomer, I owe you one!" Brick stated. "No problem bro! Can you still fly?" Boomer asked. "Yes and I can still fight!" He stated clenching his fist. Butch then flew beside him. "Let's turn this bucket of bolts in scrap metal!" He then shouted smashing his fists together.

"Time for an oldie but goldie boys! BALLISTIC BARRAGE!" With that the super powered humans zoomed up high into the atmosphere and then dived towards me. I knew I could easily blow these humans away super powered or not, but I didn't think their 'girlfriends' would appreciate that. So I made a run for it. I dived down towards the ocean at high speed with the Rowdyruff boys in pursuit. "Hey! Get back here you fucking coward!" the green male yelled to me. I didn't bother retaliating, I kept my course for the sea; more specifically my submarine base.

But I couldn't allow them to see it, so at the last minute I pulled up and sped along the crystal blue water's surface, the way the moonlit ocean sparkled and reflected the light was just amazing. But I didn't have the time to sight see as I zoomed across the water surface; Brick and his brothers hot on my tail. "You can't escape us that easily!" Brick yelled firing red lasers from his eyes; so did his brothers, but their beams just bounced off my fuselage without making a mark and the only reason I know they were fired was because I heard them; I never felt them. "Hey humans! Say cheese!" I yelled to them, just before I flashed an extremely bright light behind me and because their eyes were adjusted to the darkness it must have stung!

"HOLY SHIT! MY MOTHERFUCKING EYES!" Brick shouted, he and his brothers tried to shield their eyes, but they lost control of their flight, bounced on the water's surface like tossed skipping stones and finally splashed down in the ocean. While they tried to recover I activated my cloaking system and dived into the sea myself; towards my massive submarine base. _"Suckers!"_ I thought as my planes docked with my sub, which I like to call: '_Devastator_' due to its potential to…well devastate virtually anything and everything I damn well feel like!"

_With the Rowdyruff boys, Normal POV _

"FUUUUCK!" Brick shouted angrily splashing the water in rage. Boomer and Butch resurfaced with Butch spitting out a stream of water onto Boomer. "Hey! Watch it!" Boomer complained brushing his hair with his hand. "Oops sorry bro! Butch apologised laughing as his blond haired brother franticly brushed himself. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MORONS!" Brick yelled surprising both his brothers with his outburst. "That…THING!" He stated indicating the direction where RED had flown away. "Has taken the girls from us!" He yelled in anger.

Butch then spoke up "Dude calm down! It's a super computer virus; I doubt it will want to have a girlfriend." Butch stated. "Well you know that new kid: Ryan Tyler? That's RED in disguise! I heard it reveal itself to the girls at lunch and it's got the girls believing it's on our side!" Brick hissed clearly ticked off at RED. His brothers eyes went wide at what Brick just said. "RED's in the school? Oh my god!" Butch said in shock.

Boomer wasn't really listening; his teeth were chattering from the cold water, despite being summer time the sea was still freezing. "C-c-can we at l-l-least g-g-get out of the w-w-water?" He stuttered.

**OK RED has met the Rowdyruff boys! Any ideas for the next chapter? My brains running on empty with this update!**


	15. Chapter 15:Blossom's night flight

_The Powerpuff's house, Blossom's room, 12.00 PM _

_Normal POV _

Blossom opened her eyes; she had no idea why she woke up at this hour, but nevertheless she has done. She sat up in bed and rubbed her rosy eyes. Then it dawned on her: _"OK mental note: Never drink 3 bottles of _Pepsi max _before bed!" _She thought to herself. She swung her legs out of bed and stood up. She then floated out of her room to the kitchen to heat up some milk via the microwave oven. (**A/N** This is what I do when I can't sleep.) She took out a glass and poured the milk in, she then put the milk in the microwave oven and set the timer for 1 minute. The microwave oven hummed as it did its job.

While the oven was heating Blossom's drink the pink Powerpuff thought about how her relationship with Brick stood. If he'd seen how affectionate she had been with RED/Ryan at lunchtime she was screwed. Brick wasn't exactly the type to easily forgive someone, especially matters concerning love. _"Oh screw him! Brick only cared about how attractive my body looks anyway, at least RED cares about more than that; despite being a computer program and all." _She thought a bit more about how RED would react to her wanting him as a boyfriend, sure he can make a very convincing human form, but he didn't like being touched that much. _"Just give me time to adjust OK?" _RED had said at lunch, remembering that line gave Blossom some hope, RED just wanted to go slow; like she did really.

The microwave beeped to indicate it was finished, Blossom took her drink out of the machine and took a sip of it, the literally white hot liquid flowing down her throat soothed her stimulated muscles of the _Pepsi max _influence; but not entirely. Blossom frowned at this, her body showed no real intention to get back into bed where her mind wanted to be. She thought about what to do now. _"Maybe a little night flight will calm me down." _ With that she silently floated back up the steps, put on some clothing and flew off into the night.

_RED's submarine_

_RED's POV _

Fucking Rowdyruff boys! What is their problem? At least the girls know when to stop; they don't the fucking idiots. _"Are all the males on this world that stupid?" _I mentally yelled. Brick seemed really defensive of Blossom for some reason, probably because she was his mate. But even that didn't give the right to attempt to beat me senseless; not that he would anyway.

"_I better go fly somewhere before I get cramped boosters." _I thought, I opened the launch bay doors and prepared to fly. The launch tube worked a lot like a torpedo tube as it has two sections to it: The outside which was always flooded with water and the next one down which acted like an airlock. My aircraft was loading into this section and was ready to launch. I closed the doors behind the aircraft and began to flood the tube section. Once the section was flooded I opened up the doors to the outside world, shot out into the sea, through the water and high into the night sky; all in under a second.

I rocketed towards the city of Townsville, at first staying at high altitude. I then cut my afterburners and simply glided without engine power. It's a good way to fly economically; not that I needed to: I have virtually infinite amounts of energy because I don't use fossil fuels like normal human aircraft. I was gliding to relax, slowly floating through the starry sky like a large black bird looking for a meal._ "Nothing like a silent glide through the night to clear the sensors." _ I thought.

"Is that you RED?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I looked behind myself with a camera on my back, I saw a pink-clad human flying behind me. "Blossom? What are you doing flying around at this time of night?" I ask. Then again _I'm _flying around at this time of night so I shouldn't judge. Blossom smirked and fly beside me in formation. "I could ask you the same thing." She said. "Well im just trying to relax and stretch my wings." I state. "Me too, I drank too much _Pepsi _tonight so now I'm to fly it off." She explained.

"Blossom, do you know anyone called: 'Brick'?" I ask. Blossom looked at me with seriousness in her eyes. "Yeah he's my boyfriend, why?" She asked. "Well… I don't know how to say this so I'll come straight out with it." I explain. "He attacked me tonight." I say bluntly. Blossom eyes went as wide as moons. She just stared at me for about 2 full minutes before she got angry, clenched her fists and quietly growled; but I heard her. "Consider him an EX-boyfriend!" She finally stated. "He said he wanted me to stay away from you." I also say. She looked at me with a look that would have vaporised me if looks could kill. "You have as much right to be with me as he does!" She states angrily.

"You don't need to dump him Blossom just because h-" I never finished, Blossom cut me off. "If that's how he's going to act around you then he deserves it!" She states. "Besides, all he cares about is my body and nothing else." Her tone of voice had changed from angry to sadness; I could detect moisture in her eyes like from today in the lunchroom. She flew down to the top of a skyscraper. I landed too; I then changed to my human form and slowly walked over to her as she silently cried. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "He doesn't care about school, being hero or even about his brothers. Its just 'Blossom is hot and Blossom is sexy' with him. All he cares about is-"

"Physical pleasure." I finished for her. I was just arms length from her now. She turned to face me, her pink eyes puffy and red from crying. She nodded. "Yes." She whispered, barely audible to a normal human, but I heard her easily with my sensitive audio receptors. I reached over and gently wiped her tears from her cheeks, I long since adapted to handle human fluids on my forms and Blossom needed my help. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with hope. "RED?" She managed to say, she stepped closer to me. "Yeah?" I ask.

Before I could do anything she embraced me in a hug, I felt an urge to break free, but I resisted that urge and let Blossom hold me. She then whispered in my ear: "Will…will you…be…?" "Your boyfriend?" I ask. She then held her face in front of mine. But kept her arms round my neck. "Please?" She pleaded, doing kitty eyes. But she never had to do that; Blossom needed a boyfriend that cared about more then just her looks, body and how sexually active she was. "Of course!" I state.

The moment that those words left my mouth it was smothered underneath Blossom's own mouth. I was so surprised at how powerful the feeling was I almost fell over, but Blossom held me tight and kissed me harder, I then relaxed and kissed back, letting my feelings tell me what to do now. Blossom then slid her tongue inside my mouth, I gasped as she so, letting her slide deeper inside and massage my own tongue. An intense and pleasant feeling flooded through my network. Similar to the feeling I felt when I had control over her computer last night, only this time I wasn't scared of not knowing what it was: I LOVED it!

But all that was ruined when I heard a familiar voice yell: "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Me and Blossom broke our kiss and saw a certain red-clad boy rocketing towards us.

"_Aw shit!" _

**So Blossom and RED are in love with each other now! Got any ideas? I NEED IDEAS! **


	16. Chapter 16:RED spiders

_RED's POV _

Brick tried to do a flying kick on me, but Blossom pushed me out of his way, he then went through the roof of the skyscraper, creating a hole roughly a metre and a half wide. "Brick! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blossom yelled. "Why are you cheating on me?" Brick yelled back as he flew out of the hole in the roof. "I'm your boyfriend, not some computerized super virus!" He screamed at us.

"You never were a boyfriend Brick." Blossom stated. Brick gasped as Blossom's words seemed to pierce him like a samurai sword through a water melon. His hands went up to his face. "You…you don't mean that Blossom." Brick stated. "Sure I do! All you ever cared about was how attractive I was, not about being a hero, school, hell not even about your own brothers! I was sick of it Brick! SICK OF IT!" Blossom screamed. I actually had to decrease the sensitivity of my audio receptors to make sure I didn't take any damage!

Brick then pointed an accusing finger at me and yelled: "What have you done to her you monster?" I took an involuntary step back. "I haven't done any-" before I could finish Brick picked me by the front of my shirt and then through me into the hole he made earlier. It turns out Brick had turned the building hollow, because I fell all the way to ground floor; from a total of 50 storeys high up.

_With Brick and Blossom, normal POV. _

"AND STAY DOWN!" Brick yelled into the hole. He then turned on Blossom with a look of murder on his face. Blossom quietly whimpered and stepped backwards as Brick stalked closer. "What the hell is wrong with you Blossom?" Brick asked with acid in his voice. Blossom felt like she was choking, her voice just couldn't function properly, so she sounded like a shell-shocked 6 year-old. "N-n-n-nothing is w-w-w-wrong w-w-w-with me B-B-B-Brick."

She screamed as she tripped up, she tried to scoot away from Brick but now her legs wouldn't move. Brick then grabbed Blossom by her hair and yanked her up; Blossom winced as he did so and tried weakly to loosen his grip and failed. "Brick…P-p-please d-d-d-don't hurt m-me!" Blossom request was answered by a hard backhand to the face. "SHUT UP!" Brick yelled in her now bruising face. "You've let this…thing…corrupt you Blossom! I'm sorry I have to do this to you but leave me no choice."

Brick then threw Blossom to the ground by an air-conditioning unit, he then pinned her down and ran his fingers down her chest and then her belly; Blossom whimpering as he did so. "Brick…please…no!" Blossom pleaded. Brick then ripped her skirt off her causing Blossom to scream. She wriggled and squirmed his grip, but he held her place as he also pulled down her panties. "Brick stop! PLEASE!" Blossom begged again as Brick pulled down his pants. "This is to remind you who your REAL boyfriend is." Blossom clenched her eyes shut and prepared for the pain.

Brick was just about to start the rape but then was stopped by something; he had felt something jump onto his back. He tried to look back but he couldn't crane his neck back far enough. Blossom dared to peek an eye open and saw that Brick was stood up and rotating his upper body and trying to reach for his back for some reason, when he turned his back to her, Blossom could see what was wrong with him: a large robot spider was clinging to his back but Brick couldn't see that. It looked a lot like a replicater from _stargate;_ only it was jet black, had two crimson red lights on its front, 6 legs and the whole thing was about 2X the size of a human's hand.

"RED?" Blossom mouthed, the spider caught sight of her and shut off one light and turned it back on again, but to Blossom it looked like someone winking. It jumped off Brick and then silently landed in front off Blossom. "You OK?" RED asked. Blossom nodded. "Good." The spider then turned to Brick just as Brick stepped on him, shattering him into pieces. Brick chuckled evilly. "What a stupid rescue plan, a giant robot spider? What a-" While he had been speaking each of the pieces of spider had each grown more pieces which assembled together to make hundreds of RED's spiders; all hissing and raising their forward legs at Brick; who took a few steps back.

"Um…maybe we talk about this?" He gave a nervous chuckle as he turned around; only see yet more RED spiders swarming out of the hole on the roof, that group of spiders merged with the first one to now surround Brick; who was now scared shitless. "Oh god! Uh e-e-easy now!" Brick stated in a shaky. A spider screeched angrily and swung its forward legs at Brick; who got startled. "Hey whoa! Calm down! You know I was only kidding right?"

Blossom pulled her panties back on and a spider somehow melted into a silver liquid. Which then solidified into a perfect replica of Blossom's skirt. "Thanks." She put the skirt on and stood up. A RED spider then leapt onto Blossom's back, who squealed as he did so, she giggled as the spider walked up her spine and onto her shoulder. "Blossom! Get that thing of you before it tears you apart!" Brick yelled from in the circle of RED spiders. "Brick, we're through." Blossom stated calmly. "So…what should we do with him?" the RED spider on Blossom's shoulder asked.

**So what do you want to happen to Brick readers? Review and tell me your answer! **


	17. Chapter 17:RED's love

_With Brick, Normal POV _

"_OW! Damn these cuts sting!" _Brick thought as he flew back to a warehouse his brothers were using as a hang-out, RED had given Brick a thousand tiny cuts all across his body, similar to paper cuts, only RED had also injected some nanobots into each cut to make them sting a lot more and that had been Blossom's idea due to her newly found 'ex-girlfriend' attitude. _"Oh fuck it! RED's going down and nothing is going to stop me! OW shit!" _

Brick flew through the window of the warehouse and landed, wincing as his cuts stung again. "Hey guys! You here?" He yelled getting an echo. "Yeah were here, whoa! What happened to you?" Butch asked walking into view with Boomer behind him. "RED and ex-girlfriend happened to me." Brick stated. "We're gonna shut down RED; permanently!" he also announced, emphasizing the word 'permanently'. Butch and Boomer were dumbstruck at what Brick had just said. "Brick, have you forgotten what Mojo said? He can't be shut down!" Butch said. "Sure he can!" Brick stated.

"Mojo's observatory is where RED originated, I reckon if we destroy that; we cleanse the entire RED infection." He explained "But how do we destroy that fortress of an observatory? That thing will repair MUCH more damage then we can inflict to it!" Butch argued. "Also we don't know what weapons that thing has! We could get slaughtered!" Boomer added "Then we'll need some backup." Brick stated. "What about the girls?" Boomer asked. "If they find out what we're planning they'll try to stop us." He stated. "As I just said Boomer: we need backup."

With that Brick flew through the roof in a streak of red, Butch followed with Boomer behind him. "Where are we going?" Butch yelled to Brick. "The prison! Mojo and Princess can help!" Brick answered. "Mojo I understand, but Princess?" Butch asked in disbelief. Brick turned his head to face him, the tiny cuts on his face looked a lot like battle scars, making him look more intimidating then before. "We need all the help we can get to take down this metal plague." Brick said in a dangerously low voice.

_With Blossom and RED. Normal POV_

Blossom and RED were now flying back to Blossom's house. Blossom felt a pleasant feeling of Schadenfreude when RED had tortured Brick with a thousand cuts, but now all the sadness that comes with breaking up with someone finally hit her, disrupting that wonderful feeling of revenge, tears started streaming down her face as Blossom silently sobbed. RED in his attack helicopter form managed to notice her crying. "Blossom are you OK?" He asked. RED silently hovered in front of her and Blossom stopped mid-flight. "What's wrong?" RED asked again.

Blossom looked up at RED through her hands, she then floated over to his right wing and sat on it, she then leaned on his cool metal fuselage which soothed her blazing hot body and sent tingles of pleasure through RED. "RED…I don't…feel too good." Blossom stated resting her head against RED's cool metal body, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Blossom…you need to calm down…you've lost a boyfriend and you need to come to terms with that." RED explained. "You need sleep to now, this will help."

A thin metal tendril grew out of RED's hull next to Blossom's head, it curved around her and brushed teasingly against her lips. Blossom gulped and opened her mouth, the tendril gently and slowly slid inside, Blossom felt it was lubricated with a slimy but sweet tasting substance, so it felt good sliding inside her. The tendril stopped just before her throat and pour a thick but runny liquid into her gullet, she flinched slightly as the warm liquid flowed down her throat, soothing and caressing her body from the inside. Blossom's eyelids began to feel heavy, and it felt difficult to move her limbs.

"R-R-RE-RED?" Blossom stammered. RED gently shushed her and carefully retracted the tendril in her mouth, then using more tendrils he gently lowered her limp body into his cockpit. "Hush Blossom, you need to sleep now. That sedative I gave you should help." RED whispered in his human voice rather than his normal computerized one. RED then gently massaged Blossom using the seat she was sitting in; not being able to resist Blossom gave in to her sleepiness and lay back in the seat that RED had tilted back so Blossom was lying down and closed her eyes, falling asleep in seconds.

_RED's POV _

Blossom's breathing is so relaxing when she's asleep. There was something about the way she slept that just seemed to put me at ease. I gently moved her arm off her body with a tendril and laid it down next to her, I also carefully straightened her legs to provide comfort and reduce the work of her heart and last but not least I wiped the last tear off her now red cheek. _"Oh Blossom, If only I knew what to do to help you more."_ I thought. Something about the way she cried seem to touch what humans called 'the soul' of my being, her pain was my pain, her sorrow was my sorrow.

"_When did I get so damn poetic?" _I asked myself. It was then I became aware of something leaking out of my cockpit, I scanned the liquid and it had the same chemical composition as I found in Blossom's tears. _"I'm...crying? No, I'm a super computer virus! Viruses don't cry!"_ No time to worry about that though, I needed to get Blossom home. I silently landed onto the road outside Blossom's house, I deployed a few nanobots to create my human form, who gently scooped Blossom out of my cockpit and held her bridal style, her arm hanging limp at her side. My helicopter form put that hanging arm around my neck with a tendril.I nodded to it and my chopper flew off.

I then walked up to the house, deployed my own tendrils from my back and climbed through the open bedroom window while being careful of Blossom. I then lay her down on her bed and took her socks and shoes off, at first I decided not to strip her; something tells me she won't approve of that! But it was summer, so she will be boiling in the morning if I left her in her clothes.

"_*sigh* I better get out of those things then." _Then gently as I could stripped her of her pink tank-top; exposing her bra. I was grateful she wore one! I then disintegrated her skirt, it was made from my nanobots anyway so it didn't matter. When she was down to her underwear I then straightened her legs and arms. I then fluffed up her pillow and put the covers on her. "Goodnight Blossom." I whispered. She moaned in her sleep and turned over. I then felt moisture in my optical sensor, I wiped it away to see it was the same stuff that leaked out of my cockpit earlier. _"What's happening to me?" _I jumped out the window, quickly turned into an F16 and flew back to my submarine.


	18. Chapter 18: The break out

_In the sky above Townsville, normal POV _

"Shit!" Brick hissed as he dived behind a skyscraper, his brothers followed just as 2 RED infected choppers silently flew past the other side. "That's the 5th or 6th patrol tonight! How many choppers did he infect?" Brick hissed again shifting across the building; quite close to the roof. "Dude calm down." Butch whispered to him. "It probably the same patrol we've seen over and over again." He stated following his brother. "Shut up smart arse!" Brick quietly retorted.

He then used his X-ray vision to look through the building and sure enough another two infected choppers were flying towards them. Brick gave a silent signal to his brothers to stop, quickly but quietly he then pressed his body against the skyscraper; his brothers did the same. As the choppers flew towards their hiding place Brick could make out with his X-ray vision that each had a small spotlight on the front of them, casting a wide and bright beam of crimson red light over the area in front of them.

The Rowdyruff boys then over heard the two helicopters talking to each other as they slowly flew toward the boys hiding place. "Have you detected anything Tornado 7?" One of them asked. "Negative, you?" the second one, presumably 'Tornado 7' answered. "Negative on my end too." The first chopper responded. _"RED talks to himself?"_ Brick asked in his head. _"Guess it makes sense having more than one body" _He presumed as the choppers made their way past.

The boys were just about to fly off when one chopper said: "Wait, I've got something." The choppers stopped and hovered…right in front of Brick and his brothers. "Fuck!" Brick cursed under his breath. The choppers rotated round, just as the Rowdyruff boys managed to sneak into an air vent on the roof of the building and onto the top floor. The choppers shone their crimson beams over the windows off the building; right over the where the Rowdyruffs were hiding. "Don't…move!" Brick hissed to his brothers as the red lights washed over their hiding spot. "Got something on the thermal sensor, you seeing this Tornado 6?" Tornado 7 asked his comrade. "Yeah, but it's probably just the janitors working overtime." Tornado 6 replied. "Let's go then."

With that, the choppers turned round and flew off; The Rowdyruffs gave a sigh of relief before climbing back out again through a window. "Shit that was close!" Brick stated when he was outside. "How from the prison?" Butch asked as he helped Boomer out. "Not far now; it's just over there." Brick stated pointing in the direction of the collection of buildings that direction. "Hopefully Mojo can tell us something about a weakness in RED's design." Brick stated.

They flew towards the prison trying to avoid more close calls with RED's patrols. They scanned the main building with their X-ray vision and found the monkey scientist in his usual cell and bust through the roof. Mojo wheeled round to see his son's smirking faces. He had his left leg in a cast, bandages round his midsection, a black eye and a dislocated nose from when Boomer face-planted him.

"Hi pops!" Brick greeted. Mojo folded his arms which were two of the few things working on his body. "What do you three want? To beat me up more for your entertainment?" Mojo asked with venom in his voice. "Your help shutting down RED." Brick stated. Mojo's good eye went wide at this. "You want MY help, with destroying something that now protects the city?" He asked not understanding. "That metal…_plague_! Took Blossom from me!" Brick spat, it didn't take a genius to see Brick was pissed at RED. "The only person on this planet I loved, the girl I ended my virginity with, lost to this…fucking computer virus!" Brick continued.

"I see." Mojo stated. "The same enemy took something from both of us: my home from me and your girlfriend from you." Mojo stated. "Count us in!" they heard someone say from another cell. Mojo and the Ruffs looked round to see a muscularly convict waving at them. "I couldn't help but overhear, we want to help!" "Every criminal in this city wants to get back at that flying black and red nightmare!" another convict added. "Yeah! Together we're invincible!" Yet another convict also said. "INVINCIBLE! INVINCIBLE! INVINCIBLE!" They all chanted.

"Let's bust em all out!" Brick yelled pumping his fist into the air.

_Blossom's room__ 7:30 AM, Blossom's POV _

My eyes flutter open as sunlight falls on my face, I quietly moan as I turn over, away from the offending beam of light. _"Morning already?" _ I thought rubbing my eyes, I then tried to recall what happened last night. RED; the way he wiped my tears away, how I kisses him and how he saved me from being raped by my ex-boyfriend. But what I remember _really _well, was that powerful and relaxing sedative he gave me, the thought of that sweet, warm and chocolate-like liquid flowing down my throat made me want to go back to sleep again, either that or it was just because it was morning.

"Blossom! Breakfast!" I heard the professor call from downstairs. I swung my legs out from underneath the pink covers and stood up. I then walked over to my dressing closet and picked my usual clothing: My pink tank top, darker pink mini skirt and black shoes. I then walked over to my mirror and picked up a brush.

I was just about to start brushing my hair when I saw something different about my face; no zits or spots of any kind. I used to have tiny zits around my face like all teenagers my age do, but now; nothing, nothing at all; I had the face of a celebrity! My hair looked incredible too; shiny, silky and didn't need brushing. No stray hairs either and as I felt it flowing down my arms and my legs and it was softer then it had ever been in my life! I gave my hair a gentle stroke with my hand, I couldn't help but sigh in content at how perfect it felt, I could have stood there all day stroking my hair, but I had to get downstairs

I smiled as I looked at myself, that's when I noticed my teeth; they were bright white, they were only milky white with slight traces of very light yellow before, now they were so bright pure white and sparkly that a dentist would faint at the sight of them. As I floated out the room I also noticed my body shape was different too: my stomach was flatter, my thighs and biceps were both slightly thicker and my breasts had been B-cups before and were now C-cups. But that was OK; I always wanted breast enlargement. _"WOW! Looks like RED's little sedative did more than sedate me!" _I thought excitedly.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and touched down. I walked into the dining room I saw the Professor had made eggs, bacon and sausages. My sisters had already dug in to the breakfast. They looked up at me and their eyes went wide. "Uhhh…Blossom? Are you using some new face lotion or something? Because you look…incredible!" Bubbles stated with glee. "Yeah! You been working out too! Look at those things!" Buttercup added pointing at my thick biceps, they weren't exactly poke-out-from-under-the-clothing muscles but damn they were bigger then yesterday!

"Thanks guys!" I state. Just then the hotline went off; I picked it up and held it to my ear. "Mayor what's the trouble?" I asked into the red device. "It's not me! I'll direct you to the prison warden." The mayor said from the other end. "Blossom, somebody break into prison and break out every convict in whole fucking place." A deep voice stated. He had a heavy Russian accent to his voice. (**A/N**: That's why certain words are missing.) "We do not know where they go; RED is on way to more deeply analyze crime scene." He added. "See if you can assist." "Wilco, we're on way." I said, mimicking the wardens accent badly, I was trying to hold in giggles but failing. "In Soviet Russia, joke ruins YOU!" He responded. I couldn't take it; I exploded into hysterics and fell on the floor. laughing my arse off. My sisters must have over heard because they were giggling like hell too.

I sighed in content, got up and hung up the hotline. "Lets go girls!" I flew out the door with my sisters hot on my tail. As we flew Buttercup asked: "So what's with the new look Blossom?" I blushed slightly as she asked that, good thing I was in front of her so she couldn't see it. "Ummm…" I never finished; we saw RED flying towards us as a black and red, Tron-looking chopper, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of him silently flying towards us. "Hey someone call god, He's lost an angel!" RED joked, making all three of us giggle again.

"Hi RED, I hate to ruin the moment but you've been told about the prison break?" I asked. "Yeah I have." RED answered in a more serious tone. "Let's fly." With that he turned into jet and flew off at high speed towards the prison leaving a light red vapour trail behind him. We got to the prison in less then a minute, it had a massive hole in the wall and barbed wire fence, RED touched down and turned into what looked like a walking stalker tank. **(A/N** for a description go to chapter 4) He walked towards the hole and deployed a red scanning light at it. Me and my sisters floated beside him as he did his work.

"I'm detecting high levels of X-radiation here." RED stated. "X-radiation?" I asked. "It's called that because it's only given off by chemical X." RED replied. "So that means…" "Oooooh shit…" Buttercup said.


	19. Chapter 19:RED CAPTURED!

_Rowdyruffs safe house__, several hours after the breakout._

The Rowdyruff boys, the criminals and Mojo Jojo had been preparing for their battle against RED. They had managed to construct a new robot for Mojo and modify several vehicles with combat abilities with the various amounts of duranium the Rowdyruff boys had managed to get from underground ore deposits in Antarctica, not known to anyone else on the planet but Mojo.

The vehicles included: city buses modified with duranium armour, tank tracks, mounted 50 cal machine guns in every window, a SAM (Surface to Air Missile) missile launcher on the roof and a recoilless anti tank gun next to the drivers seat. Stolen police helicopters also modified with titanium/duranium armour so it was tough but light enough to still fly, missile and rocket launchers and double 50 cal machine guns. Flatbed trucks with the back wheels removed and replaced with tank tracks so they were half-tracked vehicles with massive artillery guns on the back that were almost as big as the trucks they sat on.

Princess had chipped in by hiring mercenaries and proper combat vehicles to fight with them. She also funded the resistance movement. "Won't RED just infect these vehicles Mojo?" Brick asked the monkey. "Why no he can't Brick, I have given each vehicle an EMP energy shield generator, so RED's nanobots will just harmlessly deactivate on contact with it." Mojo explained. He then gave the Rowdyruffs knuckle busters. "These knuckle busters will emit a electro magnetic pulse into whatever you punch, it should help against RED.

"What about the weapons? Won't RED just repair the damage to himself like you said he would?" Butch also asked. "The weapon systems also have EMP capabilities; they will disable RED's nanobots on contact so he cannot repair himself." Mojo explained again. "My new robot also has all these things." He then walked up over to princess, who was talking to a Russian mercenary equipped with an AK-47 machine gun , she was wearing a yellow tank top and a brown mini skirt, her red hair was no longer curly like it was when she was younger it now flowed to mid-back like the Powerpuff girl's hair.

"Sorry to interrupt Princess, but how are we doing for weapons and people to use them?" Mojo asked the rich girl, she turned from the mercenary, who walked off to join his men, and look at Mojo. "Well we're doing pretty well; we're got hundreds of guys and girls wanting a piece of RED." Princess stated. "However RED has infinite resources, so if we fight him we have to do it quickly." She added.

"Well what are we waiting for? LET'S KILL THIS METAL MOTHERFUCKER!" Butch yelled pumping his fist in the air, everyone else in the room also yelled in response. With that they boarded their vehicles and drove out after RED.

_At school, with RED and the girls_

It was lunchtime so Ryan/RED and the girls were in the cafeteria. Because of her smoking hot new figure and looks Blossom was receiving stares of lust from the guys in the school, most of them eyeing her chest or legs, some of them even fainted when she walked by them. But Blossom knew Ryan was the only guy for her, after all: he gave her this new look.

"Shit! Every criminal in Townsville is back the streets and we have no idea what their planning!" Buttercup complained, she had been angry ever since the prison-break. "Well all I got from my scan was that the Rowdyruff boys were responsible for it." RED stated. "I have a recon plane following the X-radiation trail; so we should be able t-"

He trailed off at the end, his eyes gave a subtle flash of red, but the girls saw it. "What is it?" Blossom asked. "I've found them." RED stated. "I can show you, but not here come on." With that he stood up and ran out the room, the Powerpuffs hot on his tail, they went out the school building and RED jumped onto the roof. When they got there RED held his arm across his chest, a screen opened up on his forearm facing away from him so the girls could see.

On the screen came the red image of a bird eye view of a warehouse, all around this warehouse were what looked like heavily modified vehicles with missile launchers on top of them. "What the hell?" Buttercup stated. "I'm detecting dangerously high levels of Electro Magnetic Pulses around that area; my plane won't be able to fly around there for long." RED stated.

Suddenly a light flashed from a vehicle on the screen and a thin line of smoke emerged from it and headed for the camera. It hit the plane and RED suddenly gasped and doubled over in pain. "RED? What's wrong?" Blossom asked as she caught her boyfriend. "That…was an…EMP." RED struggled to say. "Its …disabled…the nanobots…on….my plane. I…can barely…feel it…anymore!" Blossom could tell RED was scared of losing that plane, even though it was only an expendable machine to most humans, to RED it was like losing an arm; very painful.

"Don't worry RED, we'll find that plane, you won't lose it!" Bubbles stated "I promise." She said firmly. "Bubbles is right RED, we'll get it back." Blossom agreed. Buttercup just pouted. "It's just a plane RED! You can make a thousand more!" Blossom and Bubbles gave her death glares and she immediately calmed down.

_With the villains._

"Spy on us will you? Not anymore!" Brick laughed. He, his brothers and several mercenaries were surrounding RED's disabled jet plane a few miles from their safe house. It was a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird modified with ray guns on either side of the cockpit and a larger third rocket booster between the already existing two jet engines. But all three were sparking with blue electricity and the red strip lights across its body were flickering on and off like a faulty light bulb.

"So…scared…can't….move." RED whispered. The mercenaries looked at the Rowdyruffs with WTF expressions on their faces. "You never said this RED thing was alive." The captain stated. He looked like he was a medium built man in his mid thirties. "It's a machine, isn't alive you moron! Now get it inside!" Brick ordered. The mercenaries then proceeded to carry RED onto a transport. "Please…don't…hurt…me." RED pleaded. "I…was…trying to…protect…Townsville."

The moment RED said that everything changed; the mercenaries stopped half way to the truck and looked at each other. "My family lives in Townsville!" One said. "Yeah! Mine too!" another said. "I have a girlfriend there!" the driver of the truck also stated. "My daughter lives in Townsville!" the captain said. "So what? He's messing with you! Get that piece of shit inside the lab! NOW!" Brick yelled firing a bolt of red energy into the sky; shutting everyone up.

The mercenaries looked at each other and sighed. They then placed the SR-71 onto the truck, but as they did so the captain whispered to RED: "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here, but you have to trust us. Turn your strip lights off if you agree." RED knew he didn't have much choice so he obliged on switched off his red lights. In response the captain patted RED's wing. He then walked over to the driver and whispered his plan to him. The driver nodded and started for the safe house.

**Oh noes! A RED plane has been captured! Review = update!**


	20. Chapter 20:PWNED!

**There's a reference to star trek in this chapter, can you find it?**

_The villains base._

RED was contained behind a light blue EMP energy shield Mojo had rigged up to contain him and his infection beams, he was still paralysed from the missile they had used to shoot him down and so he was lying on the floor with no landing gear, leaning at a drunken angle and occasionally gave off a small red and white infection beam in a vain attempt to break out. His red strip lights and cockpit were still flickering on and off as a sign that he was still damaged. Mercenaries armed with EMP guns the size of M4 assault rifles patrolled around the force field in pairs.

Brick was just walking in, he had what looked like a cattle prod in his hands. As he walked over to the force field, a mercenary came up to him. "How's our 'guest' doing?" Brick asked quoting the word 'guest' with his fingers. "It's been firing its infection beam every 5 minutes at the field; but its holding for now." The mercenary replied. "Good, I want to have a little talk with it." Brick stated with an evil smirk tapping his hand with the cattle prod.

He walked through the force field with it buzzing as he did so, the force field lets organic matter through it, but not machines infected by RED. Brick smirked again as he walked over to the infected plane. "Comfortable RED?" Brick asked sarcastically. "Fuck you red-eyed organic piece of filth!" RED cursed with hate laced over every word, the mercenaries backed off a little but Brick stayed where he was. "Tut tut tut, potty vocal processor!" Brick taunted shaking his head. He then jabbed RED with the cattle prod, RED gave a metallic, piercing screech as the EMP energy ripped through his nanobots, shutting them down as it travelled.

"Hurts doesn't it RED?" Brick said causally, he then retracted the prod and lay it down in both hands. "Why don't you tell me how to get in your HQ in Townsville and I'll stop shocking you?" Brick asked. "Even if do tell you how to get in, you'll most likely shock me again anyway; so I fail to see the point." RED stated. Brick growled and hit RED with the prod again. "Tell me how to get in, you fucking metal disease!" Brick yelled as RED screeched again. When he stopped he grabbed RED's cockpit and pulled it so it was touching his face. "I'll make you crack RED, even you can't put up with pain forever; you'll talk soon enough!" Brick threatened.

RED just started laughing, it was a metallic laugh that sounded like Starscream from transformers. Brick let go of him and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Brick asked, annoyed that RED wasn't fazed by his threat. RED just ignored him and kept laughing. "Brick!" The red head turned round and saw Boomer waving to him, Brick flew out the force field and landed in front of him, Boomer looked terrified "What is it?" Brick asked. "Mojo has got something on long range radar, something BIG and heading our way!" Boomer blurted out. "Lets go!" With that Brick and Boomer flew out of RED's holding area.

_Control room. _

"What the hell is going on?" Brick demanded when he walked in with Boomer. "The radar has picked up RED energy signatures approaching the base, THOUSANDS of them!" Mojo announced from a control panel. Bricks blood red eyes went as wide as moons. "How many exactly?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from quaking. "2000 RED signatures, make that 3000…4000…no 5000!" Everyone began turning their heads to Mojo as he counted up. Mojo's eyes then went really wide. "150,000 RED signatures!" He stated in fear. Brick almost fell over when he heard that.

"We have a UAV in the air within visual range of this armada, putting image on screen." Princess stated. When the image came on the screen everyone gasped, a few girls screamed and some even fainted, the Rowdyruffs eyes almost popped out of their heads. On the screen was what looked like an ash cloud from a volcanic eruption, but it was actually RED's massive air fleet of thousands of small one-man planes, a few thousand bigger AC 130 gunships, another few thousand B2 Bombers and a few hundred modified Boeing 747s that had gun turrets more commonly found on sea-based battleships, all with RED's signature colours: Black with red strip lights. They completely blacked out the summer sun, turning day to night

"My God." Brick whispered. "150,000 RED planes? Might as well bend over." Butch stated. "All those for just ONE plane?" Princess exclaimed in disbelief. Before anyone could reply the radio beeped, Brick picked it up and RED's voice could be heard on the loud speaker setting. "This is the Robotic Entity of Defence, surrender your weapons or I'll turn your base into a parking lot!" He demanded. "Y-You'll destroy your P-Plane if you do that!" Brick stated. "Ummm…Brick? The plane has escaped." Mojo stated.

Brick looked at the screen and saw the Lockheed plane they had captured was now flying into the air fleet. "I have adapted to your EMP device, you will surrender immediately or be destroyed!" RED demanded through the radio again. "Guys…" Boomer said. Everyone turned to him and they saw him looking out the window, they followed his gaze and saw that the sky above mountains was black with patches of red. The RED armada was bearing down on them fast and now they had no way to stop it with; RED had adapted to their only hope of defeating him.

Brick just sighed and turned away from the window; he pinched his nose and looked at the floor. He looked up and saw all the fear-stricken faces across the room. Brick knew what they were all thinking: They were fucked. Princess spoke the question that was on all the villains minds: "What are we gonna do Brick?" she asked. For once in his life Brick was completely stumped, he had no idea what to do now, RED was now virtually invincible and was closing in strength, they had nothing to go up against him and god knows if the Powerpuff girls were somewhere in that fleet.

Brick put his hands on the table in front of him and kept his head down. "I never thought I'd resort to this but…" He trailed off and raised his head. "Resort to what Brick?" Butch asked. "Well…RED is gonna turn this place into a pancake, we have no way to stop it and we don't know if the Powerpuffs are somewhere in there" Brick explained indicating the growing black and red cloud in the distance. "There's only one way out of this…" Brick stated. "What's that?" Mojo asked. Brick turned to face him.

"Run like hell!"

**So what you think? Review = update!**


End file.
